Pas de Deux
by Kuchi-San
Summary: [UA] Natalia Romanova es una bailarina de ballet profesional. Steven Grant Rogers, un artista inmigrante proveniente de EE.UU, en busca de inspiración, viaja a Rusia para conseguir nuevas ideas para surgir. Sus vidas se terminan cruzando cuando Steve conoce a Natalia y deseará saber todo sobre ella y su vida que tanto le oculta.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: MARVEL & Disney** no me pertenecen. La historia si es creación mía y no tengo fines de lucro.

 **Notas de la autora:** Esto es un AU ( _Alternative Universe_ ), donde utilizaré personajes de Marvel, especialmente del MCU y algunas tramas de los cómics. Espero les guste.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

* * *

.

.

Todo había salido bien. El vuelo llegó a su destino final: Rusia. Algo lejos en búsqueda de inspiración para su nueva obra, pero hay que hacer lo necesario para salir adelante. Steve Rogers no iba a dar un pie atrás. Tras la muerte de sus padres, su madre por neumonía crónica y su padre que había luchado y servido como soldado en la guerra de Afganistán, él debía seguir con su vida y su trabajo. Su mejor amigo Sam le recomendó aquel país a pesar de la distancia. Le mencionó que, _"para empezar de nuevo, se debe comenzar en un lugar donde prácticamente sea desconocido por ti, salir de la zona de confort"_. Y qué mejor que ir a un país que es muy diferente al tuyo, desde el idioma hasta el clima son totalmente diferentes. Le agradaba aquella idea.

« _Tendré que aprender a hablar ruso_ » _Pensaba Steve._

El reloj del aeropuerto marcaba las cuatro y media de la madrugada. Se iba a quedar hasta que aclarara más la mañana para salir en búsqueda de algún apartamento en alquiler o algo por el estilo y empezar su nueva vida.

La verdad es que sólo pensaba en sustentar su vida y regresar a _USA_ lo más pronto posible, además ¿qué podía hacer en un país donde no conoce a nadie? O eso es lo que pensaba. Sam le recordó que empezara a buscarse una novia si es que no quería llegar solo y viejo. Él siempre reía con aquel comentario.

 _(...)_

 _─ Así que, ya te vas... ─El moreno dejaba en el suelo una de las maletas del rubio, lo había acompañado hasta el aeropuerto._

 _─ Bueno, tú me recomendaste que debía cambiar de aire, y te hice caso ─Steve tomaba su maleta._

 _─ Te hará bien, después te acordarás de mi amigo ─Sam se acercó a Steve y él le respondió el abrazo de despedida a su compañero─ ¿Volverás con una novia verdad? ─ Steve sólo le respondió con una sonrisa._

 _─ No te prometo nada... pero quien sabe, Rusia es un país enorme y-_

 _─ Tiene las mujeres más hermosas del mundo, además ¿cómo no se van a fijar en ti? Eres apuesto, un artista de renombre..._

 _─ Sam..._

 _─ Y, además, tienes tu propia casa y eres soltero, mejor partido o mejor partido ─Lo alentaba Sam─ Las mujeres se volverán locas por ti amigo, recuérdalo._

 _─ Apenas llegue te mandaré un mensaje... debo irme. ─Se despidieron con un último abrazo─ Cuídate Wilson, no hagas maldades mientras no estoy para verlo. ─El moreno soltó una carcajada._

 _(...)_

* * *

Yacía en su cama, tratando de descansar, pero en realidad sólo se mentía así misma. Nunca ha podido conciliar bien el sueño. A pesar de que había conseguido trabajos convencionales a lo largo de su vida, lo que le apasionaba desde niña era el ballet. Amaba bailar, se sentía libre, se sentía ella misma. Pero las pesadillas seguían rondando la cabeza de Natalia.

Aquella escena donde su padre le enseñaba a asesinar de diferentes maneras, para formar parte de la KGB. Si, aún en la actualidad seguía existiendo aquella agencia de inteligencia...Lo odiaba por eso.

Su madre había fallecido de un cáncer terminal hace muchos años, así que su padre la crió hasta que él también falleció, en un incendio. Lo lamentaba y lo agradecía, además. Podría irse al infierno por pensar algo como eso, pero ella siempre se decía que " _Se lo merecía_."

Para salir de su depresión, decidió estudiar danza. Con este _hobbie_ podría olvidar por una hora o más quien había sido en el pasado y se sentía una mujer plena. Trataba de quedarse toda la tarde en ese lugar, para no volver a dormir y recordar todas las calamidades que alcanzó a hacer. Se avergonzaba por eso.

Y por eso había decidido quedarse sola: _Sería su castigo._

* * *

 _(...)_

 _─ ¿Natasha Romanoff? ─La maestra leyó la lista y las adolescentes voltearon a ver a la pelirroja._

 _─ Si, soy yo._

 _─ Adelante, bienvenida a nuestra clase. Señoritas, ella es Natasha Romanoff, a partir de hoy será su nueva compañera de clases ─La pelirroja hace una reverencia para saludar a las demás niñas que serían sus compañeras de clase._

 _─ Gracias por aceptarme, estoy muy emocionada._

 _Las jóvenes la recibieron con un aplauso, estaba felices de tener una nueva compañera. Pero una de ellas dudaba de su nombre, fue la única que no aplaudió en la bienvenida. Sharon Carter. Estaba segura de haber escuchado un nombre parecido hace **algunos años**..._

 _Natalia se había cambiado su identidad a Natasha Romanoff. Quería enterrar aquel pasado por el resto de su vida y no recordarlo jamás. Nadie se enteraría por nada del mundo quien fue alguna vez._

 _(...)_

Lo que no sabía en ese momento la pelirroja, es que conocería a alguien que le cambiaría más que su vida: _su mundo entero_.

.

 _ **[Continuará...]**_

* * *

Glosario:

 _*Pas de Deux:_ Paso de dos.

Estoy re subiendo la historia, ya que la había dejado en HIATUS hasta que terminase " _Three Years Later"._ Hasta el momento la estaba actualizando en wattpad, pero considero subirla acá igual, ya que hay gente que prefiere esta plafatorma.

¿Reviews?


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **MARVEL** no me pertenecen. Esta historia si.

 **Nota de la autora:** _Letra cursiva es flashback._

* * *

 **Capítulo 01: Mal día.**

* * *

Había encontrado un departamento en alquiler y a muy buen precio en San Petersburgo. Era algo sencillo, una habitación, un baño, sala de estar living con comedor y cocina pequeña, un pequeño pero acogedor edificio de cuatro pisos. Lo suficiente para sobrevivir. Ahora debía empezar a buscar inspiración o a continuar sus cuadros. Le agradeció a un hombre del aeropuerto que, vio a Steve algo complicado y le pasó un papel con la dirección del apartamento. Si no fuera por él, aún estaría buscando donde caerse muerto.

Steve amaba mucho la pintura, por eso, se dedicó a este arte, amaba dibujar cada lugar o persona que encontrase interesante y plasmarlo en tela o en algún papel. En EE. UU sus cuadros se vendían muy bien, era que la gente amaba su arte, sobre todo mujeres. Pues sí, Steve Rogers era un hombre muy apuesto. Alto, cabello semi rubio, un poco oscuro por así decirlo, cuerpo bien trabajado, una barba que hasta a los hombres les daba envidia, como un actor sacado de una película de Hollywood. Pero a pesar de lo hacendoso que podía llegar a ser, se sentía solo. Podía tener muchos amigos que le aconsejarían como vivir, que decisiones tomar, pero la soledad lo perseguía cada segundo de su vida. En la pintura sentía que ninguna de estas preocupaciones lo segaban. Quizás era algo psicológico, pero era el único escape para poder afrontar los problemas que le había dado hasta ahora la vida, era el arte.

Steve a pesar de la poca fama que había cultivado gracias a su trabajo, es una persona modesta, que jamás olvidará de donde empezó su vida, y a sus padres siempre los recordará como personas que le inculcaron buenos valores humanos. Los llevaría siempre en su corazón.

Ya con sus cosas instaladas en el pequeño departamento, era hora de conseguir algo de comida. Sin comida el artista no funciona por más inspiración tuviera. Así que tomó su cartera con dinero suficiente, chaqueta de cuero, ya que estaba empezando a hacer un poco de frío, tomó las llaves de su nuevo hogar y salió rumbo a explorar un poco el barrio donde sería su pequeña vida por algunos meses.

.

.

Natasha se había levantado temprano ese día. Debía abrir la academia. La habían dejado a cargo para la apertura y el nuevo ingreso de niñas a la clase.

Después de harto tiempo, lo había decidido: Crearía su propia academia de ballet. Era lo que la hacía feliz en la actualidad y no iba a descansar para alcanzar su sueño, aunque le costara años. Siendo ya instructora oficial, tenía cierta confianza en poder hacerlo.

Se dio una ducha rápida, alcanzó a tomar algo de desayuno y lo que sobró lo metió en su bolso deportivo. No le importaba llegar tarde a su trabajo, su pasión por el ballet era primero., así que de inmediato se puso su ropa deportiva.

La pelirroja trabajaba en una prestigiosa empresa de accionistas llamada _SHIELD Corporation_ , donde ella era la secretaria. Debía vestir siempre bien, casi a la moda. Esto a Natasha le apestaba bastante, si fuera por ella, iría a trabajar en pijamas. Hechó su ropa formal al bolso de paso y unos tacones que encontró por ahí. Tomó las llaves de su apartamento y salió un poco apresurada. Cerraba la puerta como podía, con otra mano tenía puesto su celular en su oído y trataba de que su bolso no cayera al suelo.

─ _"No te demores demasiado Natasha, el director Fury te necesita a la hora"_ ─Se escuchaba desde el auricular─

─ Si, si entendí María, llegaré a las diez para la reunión. ¡No te preocupes, ahí estaré!

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras, al menos estar en el piso cuatro le servía para realizar un pequeño calentamiento. Metía su celular en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón cuando no se fijó que había pisado un escalón mal y para más remate, había caído encima de una persona. Todo salió volando, celular, bolso, llaves. Quería que la tierra se la tragara en esos momentos, que pena sentía.

─ ¡Disculpe! ¡Fue mi error, iba bajando las escaleras demasiado rápido y no lo vi! ─Exclamó en ruso─

La pelirroja le hecho un vistazo rápidamente, se notaba a leguas que era americano. El muchacho trataba de levantarse entre quejidos, aun teniendo a la mujer encima de su espalda. Natasha se movió rápidamente e intentó ayudar al joven y le habló en su idioma.

─ ¡De verdad, lo lamento mucho!

Natasha ofrece su mano para ayudar al hombre que estaba en el suelo. Al incorporarse, la pelirroja de fija en sus facciones: alto, cuerpo bien trabajado, cabello semi rubio oscuro…no pudo ocultar su nerviosismo. Sintió como de un segundo para otro sus mejillas cambiaban de color y las sentía hervir. Ya de pie, se clavó en sus llamativos ojos, eran tan azules como el océano. Dio unos pequeños parpadeos al notar aquello.

─ No te preocupes ¿tú te encuentras bien? Por cierto, buen inglés.

Hasta su voz la encontraba varonil. ¿De dónde había salido este tipo? Por otro lado, Steve se fijó en aquella muchacha de cabello rojo, era muy hermosa. Delgada, de piel tan blanca como la porcelana y su cabello tomado en una cola de caballo hacía que resaltara su cuello. Pero lo que no pudo dejar de observar, fueron sus ojos de color verdes. Eran muy llamativos para el rubio.

─ Si, estoy bien y atrasada ─Levantó sus llaves y sus otras cosas, mientras Steve le pasaba su celular y el bolso que habían caído encima de él─ ¡Gracias y disculpa!

Dicho esto, Natasha salió corriendo del edificio, dejando a un Steve Rogers consternado. Vaya primer día de conocer el barrio y ya se había tropezado con una hermosa chica. Sacudió sus pensamientos. Simplemente no podía pensar que tenía que interesarse en la primera mujer que se le cruce por el camino ¿o tal vez sí? De todas maneras, ya tendría tiempo de conocer a su nueva vecina, que, por cierto, hablaba un perfecto inglés.

 _» ¿De dónde demonios salió ese tipo?_ ─Pensaba Natasha en el camino─

.

.

 **SHIELD Corporation, 10:00 am.**

Natasha había llegado a la hora como es de costumbre. Odiaba la impuntualidad, y ella se encargaba de cultivar eso a diario. Salió del tocador ya bien vestida. Traje de dos piezas, chaqueta y falda negra, blusa blanca y sus tacos estilo princesa, que era lo único que le gustaba de la tenida. Lucía como una muñeca de porcelana y su cabello rojizo recogido en un pequeño tomate simple, haciendo que su blanco cuello llamara la atención. Tomó el ascensor hacia el piso 17 donde era la reunión. Llevaba su laptop y por si acaso, un libro de notas.

Salió del ascensor un poco apresurada hacia la sala de reuniones, saludando a las personas que también se dirigían a la reunión. Tomo asiento al lado del puesto de Fury, abrió el laptop para comenzar.

 _» Será una larga reunión…_ ─Natasha apenas había llegado y quería irse de ahí lo más pronto posible─

.

.

Steve salió del supermercado con lo necesario para sustentarse al menos una semana, ahora el trabajo se volvería más tedioso: buscar un local en renta para poder tener un estudio de trabajo y vender algunas obras. Se veía difícil el panorama, más si no sabes hablar ruso. Sería complicado. Sacudió su mente para olvidarse un poco de eso y se dirigió a su apartamento hasta que empezó a sonar su móvil.

─ Que oportuno momento ─El rubio deja las bolas en el suelo para atender la llamada─

─ _"Llevas un día en Rusia y ya te olvidas de mi"_

─ ¡Sam! Lo siento, es que ha sido un día de locos ─Steve se llevó la mano a su cabeza. Había olvidado llamarlo─ Ya sabes, encontrar donde dormir, comprar cosas para comer-

─ _"Oye está bien, sólo estaba molestando un poco"_ ─Dio una risotada─ _"Y ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿te acostumbras allá?"_

─ Bueno aún no me he topado con mucha gente… ─Steve recordó a la hermosa pelirroja de esta mañana con quien tuvo un encuentro no tan formal. Sintió curiosidad sobre ella. A demás hablaba inglés. ─

─ _"Si, me imagino, no sabes hablar el idioma de allá, debe ser bastante difícil, pero vamos, sé que saldrás adelante, eres un genio"_

─ Sam…

─ _"Bueno te dejo amigo, sólo quería saber si estabas con vida o si te habían secuestrado los de la KGB allá"_ ─Dijo de broma. Steve dio una pequeña carcajada. Sam siempre hacía bromas para animarlo de alguna manera─ _"Pero en realidad es porque sale demasiado caro llamar a otro país, ya sabes"_

─ Si, además que está el internet, puedes enviarme un mensaje de WhatsApp o algo así. Bueno, hasta luego Sam, te contaré de novedades.

Cortó la llamada para luego guardar su celular en su bolsillo. Cogió las bolsas nuevamente y empezó la marcha.

Observaba los detalles de cada edificio que veía. Realmente era genial poder estar en otro país y ver otros paisajes, otra cultura y otro tipo de gente. Le gustaba, a pesar de ni siquiera llevar un mes, le estaba agradando la idea de un nuevo comienzo. De pronto, su teléfono empezó a sonar nuevamente, quizás a Sam se le había olvidado mencionar algo. Puso los audífonos para hablar con manos libres y seguir su camino a casa cuando de pronto…

─ _"Hola Steve, soy yo"._

─ ¿Bucky? ─Preguntó extrañado. Años sin saber de él ─ ¿Cómo estás amigo? Tiempo sin saber de ti ─Exclamó Steve sorprendido al escuchar nuevamente su voz─

─ _"Bien, si lo sé, fui un desconsiderado al no haberte llamado antes lo siento, el estudio me abdujo considerablemente, no me justifico…"_

James Buchanan Barnes fue su mejor amigo en la universidad. A pesar de que ambos estudiaron diferentes carreras, su amistad fue la que perduró en el tiempo. 'Bucky' como le decía Steve de cariño, estudió para ser un abogado exitoso y trabajar para la policía que era su pasión desde adolescente, defender a las personas otorgándoles la justicia que se merecen.

─ Lo sé, no te preocupes por eso, sé que tus estudios estaban primero. Oye, que tal si te llamo en un poco más tarde, es que acabo de llegar a Rusia y aun no me instalo bien en mi nueva casa.

─ _"¿Rusia? Por qué demonios te fuiste allá… ─De pronto, saca una pequeña conclusión─ Ahhhh, ya ahora lo entiendo… eres muy pícaro Steve, si querías una buena mujer, me hubieras pedido que te presentara a alguna de mis amigas ya sabes… son bien buenas"_

─ Sabes que no me vine por esa razón Buck' ─El rubio esbozó una sonrisa─ Además, no necesito a una mujer a mi lado aún, no ahora por lo menos.

─ _"No te mientas a ti mismo, todos necesitamos a alguien al lado, aunque sea como amiga… ¿acaso no has encontrado a nadie por allá? Porque sería imposible, todas son hermosas"_

─ No, nadie especial aún. Pero quien sabe…. Oye en serio te llamo luego. Ni siquiera he puesto wifi en mi apartamento.

─ _"Vale, oye, entonces…que te parece si te acompaño por allá, necesito vacaciones y que mejor que disfrutarlas con mi mejor amigo de universidad"_

Steve lo medió unos segundos. Igual sería una buena idea pagar renta con otra persona, así podría ahorrar un poco más de dinero. Y como él le había dicho, sería un buen momento para disfrutar y relajarse. James siempre lo animaba y le daba buenas ideas para sus obras.

─ No tengo problema, hay harto espacio. Eso sí, trae tu mejor chaqueta, te congelarás.

─ _"Entendido Cap"_ ─Le decía a veces de esa forma─ _"Lo tengo todo anotado. Te llamaré a penas compre los pasajes, Nos vemos pronto Steve"_

Steve colgó la llamada siguiendo su camino a casa.

.

.

Natasha corría rápidamente hacia la academia de ballet aun con su vestimenta formal de oficina. Esas malditas reuniones con Fury las detestaba. Decía que era a una hora, pero después solía alargar siempre el tiempo, como lo odiaba. Pero desde luego no iba a reclamar por aquello, este trabajo le ayudaba a ahorrar para poder poner su academia en algún futuro cercano.

Llegó y se encontró con las niñas nuevas que serían sus próximas alumnas. Tenían entre diez y catorce años. Unas pequeñas. Las saludó rápidamente y fue a cambiarse su ropa para empezar la clase. Al salir, se encontró con una sorpresa…

─ Buenas tardes niñas, el día de hoy seré su instructora…

Natasha miró perpleja. Era Sharon Carter. Qué demonios hacía ella ahí. La pelirroja se acercó a la rubia para preguntar qué había sucedido.

─ Sharon, hola ¿me perdí de algo? ─Preguntó secamente, no quería que la notara enfadada, pero era demasiado notorio como se sentía la rusa─

─ Natasha ─Se voltea a verla─ Si, llegaste tarde de nuevo, la instructora me pidió que te supliera y aquí estoy ─Mencionó seria. La verdad era que no la soportaba─

─ Pero si llegué solo quince minutos tarde Sharon, déjame hacer la clase a mí.

─ Lo siento Nat. Llegas tarde. Tal vez otro día lo logres mejor.

Dicho esto, esbelta rubia se acercó al nuevo curso para empezar la clase. Natasha estaba destruida. Como detestaba el no poder llegar a tiempo a las clases, casi siempre era reemplazada por Sharon Carter. Claro cómo no iba a ser fácil para ella. Hija del jefe de policía de la ciudad, de familia adinerada, claro que le sobraría tiempo para hacer estas cosas. Además, podría hacer cualquier cosa lo que sea…pero no, se dedicó a ser instructora de ballet. La pelirroja sacudió su cabeza resignada y tomó su bolso deportivo dirigiéndose a la salida hasta que una niña la detuvo.

─ Señorita, ¿Ud. nos hará la clase la próxima vez?

─ Eso espero ─Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó a ella─ Lo lamento, hoy no fue mi día.

Dicho esto, Natasha abrió la puerta y salió de ahí. Se sentía destruida por dentro, como si hubiera perdido en una guerra. Nunca entenderá por qué Sharon la seguía a todas partes. Cuál era su fascinación por hacerle la vida imposible. Quizás nunca lo entendería.

Llegó a su edificio y subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar a su piso, que era el cuarto. Estaba sollozando un poco. Tenía rabia, lo único que quería era acostarse y no salir más de su casa. Buscaba las llaves de su apartamento, pero no las hallaba.

Steve justo iba llegando también subiendo las escaleras y la vio nuevamente: la chica de esta mañana. Vio que estaba algo apresurada en encontrar sus llaves. Dejó las bolsas del supermercado y se acercó hacia ella.

─ ¿Te encuentras bien?

La muchacha se asustó de pronto, encontrándose nuevamente con esos ojos azules profundos. El rubio se dio cuenta que ella había estado llorando, se asustó y se acercó más hacia ella, pero lo detuvo.

─ Si, estoy bien. ─Dijo esto, encontrando las llaves al fin─ Gracias.

Respondió algo dura. En realidad, no quería responderle así, pero lo que menos quería era compañía en un momento así.

─ Sabes que, si me dices que estás bien y veo tu rostro marcado por las lágrimas no te voy a creer. Dime que te pasó, ¿alguien te hizo algo?

─ ¡No! No así estoy bien, además… no te conozco. ─Tiró su bolso al suelo─

─ Soy tu vecino nuevo de al frente, me llamo Steve Rogers. ─Se presentó educadamente─ ¿Y tú eres?

Pero era demasiado tarde. La pelirroja le había cerrado la puerta en la cara. Al parecer según lo que pensaba Steve, habría tenido más que un mal día un pésimo día. Dio un suspiro algo preocupado y volvió hacia donde estaban sus bolsas de supermercado. Sacó sus llaves del apartamento para entrar cuando de pronto sintió que la puerta de aquella muchacha se volvió a abrir.

─ Natasha. Natasha Romanoff.

Steve la miró nuevamente y ahí estaba ella: Natasha Romanoff era el nombre de su vecina.

 **[Continuará...]**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen.

.

* * *

.

No sabía cómo, pero tenía a Steve Rogers en su apartamento tomando un café en su living. Lo había invitado a pasar. Se sentía mal de haberle cerrado la puerta en la cara. Esos claramente, no eran sus modales. Pero se retractó, era un recién llegado y ella lo recibía así y para más remate, ella había caído encima de él esta mañana. No, Natasha Romanoff era una mujer con valores.

─ Gracias por el café Natasha. ─Se escuchó decir desde la sala donde estaba el muchacho. Ella asintió y se dirigió a la ducha.

─ No te molesta si me doy un baño, será corto. Discúlpame fue un día de mierda... ─Esto último lo dijo en un tono más bajo. Steve notó cierta tristeza en sus palabras.

─ Tranquila...

Mientras la pelirroja se encerraba en su baño para darse la ducha, Steve se levantó del sofá y empezó a mirar fotografías que tenía ella colgadas en las paredes.

En una de ellas salía ella acompañada de dos personas más, que supuso eran sus padres. Se veía joven.

En la siguiente salía ella con un traje de ballet dando un giro. Eso le sorprendió mucho al rubio ¿Natasha Romanoff era _bailarina_? De pronto se la imaginó bailando y dando pequeñas vueltas. Tenía curiosidad por saber más de su vecina, pero, la venía recién conociendo así que no sería apropiado preguntarle tantas cosas.

En otra fotografía salía ella vestida muy ejecutiva al lado de dos personas, una mujer con el cabello tomado como un tomate y un hombre de piel negra también ambos vestidos formalmente y el mencionado tenía en sus manos un premio. Quizás eran sus compañeros de trabajo o sus amigos más cercanos...

─ Veo que ya te sabes mi vida completa...

Steve dio un respingo girándose sobre sus talones. No quería parecer entrometido. Sacudió su mente y la vio con otra vestimenta. Un short tipo jeans y una sudadera negra. Rápidamente se fijó que la pelirroja no llevaba sujetador. Eso lo incomodó un poco pero tampoco le molestaba, al contrario. Estaba recreando su vista con aquella mujer que era muy hermosa para no mirarla.

─ Si, debo decir que tienes una vida bastante ocupada... ─Le sonrió de vuelta, dejando la taza de café en la barra de la cocina─ Gracias por el café.

─ No es nada. Discúlpame a mí, sobre todo lo de esta mañana, últimamente mi vida ha dado varios giros...y bueno, ¿a qué se dedica mi nuevo vecino? ─Lo miró a los ojos devolviéndole la sonrisa. Se sentía más relajada.

─ Soy artista, pinto cuadros... en realidad hago varias cosas, pero lo que más me apasiona es el dibujo y la pintura. ─Le respondió Steve. La pelirroja no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos, eran realmente hipnotizantes─ ¿Natasha?

─ Si. Si te escuché. Lo lamento ─Salió de su pequeño trance─ Así que pintor ¿eh? Y que trajo a este país donde hace más frío que calor, para un americano.

─ Oye, sin ser grosero, pero... ─La pelirroja lo miró perpleja─ yo no sé nada de ti aún ─Le rebatió Steve. Ella se quedó de piedra con esa respuesta. ─ Es decir, sé que eres mi vecina que habla inglés y que por fotos veo que eres bailarina... cuéntame de ti ahora...

A Natasha no le gustó mucho eso. Tragó saliva algo nerviosa. No le gustaba que le hicieran preguntas a ella. Era algo que no podía olvidar aun de su _pasado_. Sentía como si estuviera en un interrogatorio. Así que decidió dar por finalizada la conversación con su nuevo vecino.

─ Sabes... Creo que es algo tarde y necesito descansar ─Dijo secamente. Steve se quedó mirándola un poco, no podía creerlo, lo estaba corriendo de su apartamento si apenas lo había invitado. « _Que mujer más extraña_ » Pensó Steve un momento. Pero tal vez, él había tocado algo de su vida sin querer y recapacitó.

─ Está bien, creo que... fui algo prepotente... lo lamento ─Steve notó la incomodidad de la pelirroja. La miraba de reojo y ella evitaba su mirada de alguna manera. Sin más, tomó el pomo de la puerta abriéndola─ Nos vemos...y gracias por el café... ─Ella sólo le respondió asintiendo su cabeza de forma positiva. El muchacho suspiró y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Por dentro sentía que se había comportado como una idiota. La verdad era que, sí, quería contarle más de su vida, pero algo en su interior le decía que debía mantenerlo al margen. Ya con Sharon en su camino de querer hacerle la vida imposible y un vecino nuevo ya tenía suficientes problemas. Tal vez más adelante. Además, tenía sentimientos encontrados con ese hombre.

De pronto, su móvil empezaba a sonar encima de la mesa. La pelirroja miró de quien se trataba así que respondió sin más.

─ ¿Se te perdió algo?

─ _"Creo que te encontré en un mal momento por lo que estoy escuchando..._ "

Clint Barton. El mejor amigo de Natasha. Él era su cable a tierra cada vez que se sentía hundida en la vida. Él a diferencia de su amiga, tiene pareja estable y todo va bien con su vida personal. Ella deseaba ser como él en el futuro, estar feliz y tranquila. Lo admiraba por eso y admiraba su fortaleza a través del tiempo.

─ Lo siento, pasaron muchas cosas hoy ─Suspiró─ ¿Cómo estás?

─ _"Mejor que tú... ¿Que pasó ahora?"_ ─Preguntó nuevamente Barton. Natasha guardó un poco de silencio.

─ Nada, es solo que...

─ _"¿Sharon de nuevo no?"_ ─Odiaba siempre que Barton le adivinara todo, a veces creía que la vigilaba de alguna parte o si tendría cámaras para saber de su vida. Natasha guardó silencio─ _"Lo imaginé..."_

─Tengo miedo Clint...

─ Nat, tranquilízate. Ella no sabe nada, no le has dado motivo para que te investigue. Además, eres otra persona 'ahora' ─Le recordó su amigo─ _"Y lo otro, es sólo la hija de ese policía de renombre... ¿qué más puede hacer? No es espía ni nada por el estilo."_

─ Si, si lo sé, es que... me tiene confundida...eso es todo.

─ _"¿Segura que es todo? No, hay algo más...tu tono de voz es diferente al del otro día"_ ─Natasha calló por un momento y pensó en Steve. Había sido grosera con él hace un momento. Él sólo estaba preocupado por ella, por una desconocida que vive al frente de su apartamento. De pronto escuchó nuevamente la voz de su amigo por el móvil─ _"¿Sigues ahí?"_

─ Lo siento. Clint ¿puedes llamarme más tarde? Tengo... cosas que hacer.

─ _"Si, no te preocupes. Sólo quería saber cómo estabas y contarte mi aventura en las Américas. Te llamo luego. Adiós Nat y cuídate."_

Rayos, había olvidado el viaje de Clint a . Ellos se conocían de niños, prácticamente toda una vida juntos, era como su hermano mayor. Al igual que ella, Barton había salido adelante también, se unió a un circo muy importante que hacía giras por todo el mundo, y este mes le tocaba ir a USA. Últimamente estaba muy distraída con lo que pasaba alrededor de su vida. Se tomó su cabeza con ambas manos, como queriéndole dar una jaqueca y se fue a su habitación a descansar y a pensar varias cosas.

.

* * *

.

 **1 mes después.**

Steve había conseguido un estudio para poder trabajar al fin y vender sus pinturas. Menos mal pudo encontrar algo o si no, no tendría ya para pagar la renta del apartamento. Quedaba muy céntrico y en primer piso, y era mejor así, ya que mucha gente podría pasar a mirar, comprar o simplemente para decir _"Hay una tienda de pinturas bastante buenas"._ De todas maneras, necesitaría de publicidad para que su local se hiciera más conocido.

Con respecto a su vecina Natasha. Casi nunca la veía. Hasta se había preocupado por ella, por no haberla visto en varias semanas. De verdad le intrigaba saber de su vida y por qué es así. O tal vez sea así sólo con él. Aparte, se notaba que era una mujer bastante solitaria, sólo quería poder ayudarla y decirle, que no es la única que se siente de esa manera. Suspiró para sus adentros y tenía la esperanza de poder verla hoy día después del trabajo. Iba a sacar unas cajas con cuadros cuando sintió vibrar su móvil con un mensaje entrante.

 _«Estoy en el aeropuerto, ven a buscarme maldito»_ _10:30am_

Había olvidado que James vendría a fin de mes a Rusia a quedarse un tiempo. Debía partir a buscarlo al aeropuerto. Ahora cómo, se demoraría bastante ir en transporte público. Tendría que tomar un taxi hacia allá.

Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y salió del estudio. Pilló el primer taxi que pasó por la avenida principal y se dirigió al aeropuerto. Se demoró aproximadamente unos treinta y cinco minutos. Pensó que se demoraría más, pero por suerte no había tanto tráfico. Se bajó del taxi y sacó un cigarrillo mientras lo esperaba afuera de las puertas de salida. Se sentó en un banco, recordando cuando había llegado aquí. Ya había pasado un mes. Y fue demasiado rápido. Le dio otra calada al cigarrillo y no dejaba de observar a la gente que paseaba.

De pronto sintió una mano en su hombro. Un muchacho de tes blanca y cabello negro azabache. Steve soltó el cigarrillo y lo abrazó fuertemente. Era James Barnes.

─ ¿Y tú desde cuándo fumas? ─Dijo, separándose de él.

─ Hace algún tiempo, además, aquí suele ser algo frío que dan ganas de fumar ─Le respondió Steve─ ¿Qué tal el vuelo?

─ Ni idea, me vine durmiendo la mayoría del viaje, pero imagino que estuvo genial. La comida era buena.

─ Eso es bueno ─Respondió observando su reloj─ Te parece si te llevo al apartamento, debo juntarme con el dueño del local, quedé en firmar el arriendo y no quiero llegar tarde.

─ Claro, menos mal encontraste un lugar para trabajar, si no, de vuelta a casa amigo. ─Dijo entre risas Bucky─

.

* * *

.

Salieron del Taxi de vuelta y ya estaban parados en frente del edificio donde vivía el rubio. A James le pareció bastante acogedor, tal y como es el estilo de su amigo, simple. Steve le pasó sus llaves y le indicó que era el cuarto piso, no podía perderse ya que era el último. Bucky asintió y Steve subió nuevamente al taxi para ir al local y firmar ese contrato.

Sin más, James subió las escaleras de a poco, llevaba una mochila y dos maletas. No pesaban tanto, pero subir escaleras con todo eso debía agotar un poco.

Al fin había llegado al cuarto piso, a duras penas. Dejó las maletas en el suelo intentando recuperar el aliento por unos segundos. Sacó la llave del apartamento que Steve le había pasado, tomó nuevamente las maletas y fue hacia la puerta para empezar a abrir.

.

* * *

.

Natasha se había tomado vacaciones. Aunque esa no era la palabra precisa, pidió unas semanas para descansar y pensar que hacer con su vida. Aún no lograba hacer lo que planeaba hacer hace años, tenía un pseudo trabajo que odiaba, su vida amorosa era una mierda porque vivía sola, tenía a una compañera de trabajo en la academia, si es que se puede decir, superior a ella haciendo las clases que ella también podía hacer de ballet. Se encogió en su cama en posición fetal. Y por primera vez en su vida, se sentía devastada. Pero se enojaba consigo misma porque ella nunca es así, jamás se ha rendido y no lo hará ahora a sus treinta años. Aún era joven y con muchas ganas de querer lograr su sueño.

Se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió con ropa deportiva. A pesar de que hacía un poco de frío, estaba bastante agradable como los demás días, que sólo daban ganas de quedarse en cama todo el día y tomarse un chocolate caliente. Tenía muchas ganas de salir a trotar por el parque. A veces se daba miedo ella misma con sus estados de ánimo. Un rato estaba muy triste y de la noche a la mañana su ánimo subía. Sacudió su mente, no quería pensar que se estaba enfermando. Despejar su mente era lo único que necesitaba, se decía para sí.

Al salir de su apartamento, vio que un hombre con maletas estaba intentando entrar al apartamento de su vecino. Si, de ese vecino guapo que había llegado hace un mes. Espera ¿Guapo? Parece que ese concepto se le quedó pegado en su cabeza.

Lentamente cerró su propia puerta para no asustar a aquel inquilino y se acercó lentamente hacia él. « _¿Un ladrón? No creo que un ladrón llegue con maletas y petacas a robar_ _», pensó la pelirroja._

Si hubieran sido otros tiempos, sacaría su arma y lo apuntaría en la cabeza preguntándole qué estaba haciendo. Pero tenía que conformarse con ser un civil más: preguntar educadamente.

─ ¿Quién eres? ─Decidió preguntar en inglés por si acaso.

El muchacho dio un salto y se volteó a ver. Era una mujer guapa, pelirroja, y un cuerpo bastante trabajado. Parpadeó un par de veces y olvidándose de sus hermosas facciones, reaccionó frente a la pregunta de ella.

─ ¿No estás viendo? Me estoy mudando. ─Respondió él, algo tosco en su tono de voz

Natasha le creía sólo la mitad. No, ni eso. No le creía absolutamente nada porque ya vivía alguien ahí y era su vecino.

─ ¿Ah si? ─Barnes no le seguía tomando atención, ya que estaba preocupado de encontrar la llave correcta y entrar. Entonces, Natasha se cruzó de brazos y disparó a su manera─, ¿Por qué tienes las llaves de Steve?

A James le pareció raro que ella supiera el nombre de su amigo. Así que se tenía una novia escondida, eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

Bueno era la conclusión que podía sacar rápidamente porque en el momento que lo pensaba, Natasha tenía a Bucky en el suelo con el brazo atrás en su espalda y con su otra mano, la pelirroja tomaba la cabeza de él y la empujaba contra el suelo reduciéndolo. ¿De dónde demonios sabía artes marciales ella?

─ ¡Di la verdad si no quieres que llame a la policía!

─ ¡Es la verdad, me mudaré aquí, lo juro! ¡AAH, duele, duele! ─Gritaba James. A pesar del dolor, estaba realmente sorprendido con las habilidades de la pelirroja.

─ ¡¿Que está pasando acá?!

Y justo cuando pensaba que podía estar peor con su vecino, aparece Steve viendo aquella escena donde ella retenía a su mejor amigo en el suelo. Lo menos que quería Natasha era llamar la atención de su vecino recién llegado y con esto creo que no se salvará y la invadirá en preguntas que ella no querrá responder.

 **[Continuará...]**

.

* * *

.

Re subiendo el capítulo 2 ahora que lo vuelvo a leer, se me está prendiendo la chispa de cómo continuar la historia.

Nos leemos pronto :)

Atte,

Kuchi_


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: MARVEL & Disney** no me pertenecen. Sólo ocupo sus personajes para realizar un Universo Alternativo.

 **Nota de la autora:** Letra cursiva es _flashback._ Habrán palabras que estarán en ruso, pero terminando el capítulo les diré el significado de éstas. Disfruten la lectura!

 _._

* * *

 _._

─ ¡Cómo tienes esa clase de vecinos Steve! ¡Esa mujer pensaba matarme estoy seguro! ─Le reclamaba James. Habían ya entrado al departamento del rubio. Éste le ofreció un vaso con agua para que se calmara un poco.

─ Ella es especial, es decir... quizás se sintió algo paranoica ver un desconocido entrar y quiso actuar. No veo lo malo. ─Steve quería darle el punto bueno. A pesar de que no conocía bien a Natasha, estaba seguro que su actuar tenía una razón de ser.

─ Si claro, porque a ti no te acorraló ni te tiró al suelo ─James lo observaba con cierto odio. Estaba enfadado. Primer día en Rusia y este era su recibimiento.

─ Oye ya cálmate, ya pasó... pero si te hace sentir bien, iré a hablar con ella para que se disculpe contigo, ¿te parece?

─ Da igual. Aunque...me da la impresión que oculta algo. Oye ¿Y si trabaja para la CÍA? ─Dijo con un tono algo asustadizo─ Tú sabes que Rusia es un país peligroso.

─ No lo creo Buck... creo que estás viendo demasiadas películas; pero sea lo que sea, iré a hablar con ella.

─ Esa es la excusa ¿no? ─James lo miró con picardía. Ya se le había pasado el enojo de hace un momento. Porque no había que ser idiota para no haberse fijado en Natasha.

─ ¿Excusa de que ? ─Le responde haciéndose el tonto, pero ya sabía a qué iba la pregunta.

─ Vamos... ─Le afirmó su amigo─ Se nota mucho que estás interesado en ella.

─ Buck, a penas la conozco hace un mes y con suerte, porque hoy es como la tercera vez que la veo. Cómo me puede gustar una persona en tan poco tiempo ─Refutó Steve a James como no creyendo ni lo que él mismo decía. James largó una pequeña carcajada.

─ _Steven_...lo sé, porque sé que cuando estás inspirado, te obsesiona algo. Tus ojos no mienten, pero está bien... ─James hace un gesto con ambas manos en forma de rendición─ Tú ganas, todo es mentira lo que te he dicho.

Odiaba cuando Bucky tenía razón. Pues sí, se había interesado mucho en Natasha. Quizás era algún tipo de obsesión, pero lo que realmente quería saber Steve era sobre su vida. Le sorprendía que una mujer tan hermosa como ella estuviera aun viviendo sola. Quería saber si ella realmente era bailarina, porque si así fuera, iría corriendo en este momento a verla bailar. Imaginarla realizar aquellas piruetas, era algo que no quería perderse porque no se lo imaginaba en aquella faceta.

Además, de lo poco que la conocía, notaba cierto recelo con las personas tal vez debido a algún trauma que él quería hacerla olvidar.

─ Tal vez... si me interesa un poco Natasha ─Le responde. James le sonríe de vuelta en forma de victoria─ Pero, es porque es muy misteriosa...

Hubo un silencio entre los dos, donde ninguno decía palabra. De pronto James habló, sacando de sus pensamientos a su amigo.

─ Oye cambiando de tema ¿y tus pinturas?

─ Ahh, llevé unas pocas a la tienda que alquilé...las puse en vitrina, por si alguien se interesa. Son pocas, como unas tres o cuatro ya no recuerdo. Mañana empezaré a trabajar en mi portafolio para ir presentando a algunos clientes si es que puedo conseguirme... y comenzar otras pinturas.

─ Ah perfecto... _auch_ ─Se quejó su amigo─ Oye esa vecinita...tiene lo suyo, así que ten cuidado con ella si es que quieres ir a hablarle ─James se quejaba de su brazo y su espalda. Quizás tendría ese dolor hasta por una semana. Steve le respondió con una semi sonrisa y se dirigió a su habitación.

.

* * *

.

Apenas había entrado a su apartamento y ya quería huir de ahí. Porque eso pretendía en primera instancia antes de encontrarse con el amigo de Steve tratando de entrar.

Salió de su apartamento y cerró lentamente su puerta. Quedó mirando el apartamento del frente, pensando obviamente que ellos dos estarían hablando de ella. Si más preámbulo, bajó las escaleras.

Caminaba lento por el centro de la ciudad. En realidad, ni siquiera sabía en qué calle iba, dejaba que sus pies la guiaran. De lo que sí estaba segura, era que, lo que había hecho hace un momento con ese muchacho...no era normal.

(...)

 _─ ¡¿Que está pasando acá?!_

 _De pronto, aparece Steve, viendo aquella escena donde ella retenía a su mejor amigo en el suelo. Rápidamente, la pelirroja lo suelta y se aparta de aquel hombre que pensaba que era un ladrón, pero se había equivocado. Era un conocido de Steve y decía la verdad. Al parecer ser iría a vivir con él._

 _El rubio ayuda a James sosteniéndolo de un brazo para que se pusiera en pie._

 _─ Qué demonios ¿Natasha? ¿Por qué hiciste esto, que te sucede?_

 _─ Yo... ─No sabía que decir ni actuar. Simplemente su mente se cerró._

 _─ ¿Estás bien Buck? ─Preguntó su amigo. El recién llegado asintió como pudo._

 _Steve estaba realmente enfadado. De re ojo, observaba a la pelirroja. La veía muy nerviosa y sinceramente no quería hacerla sentir así, pero era una faceta que desconocía. A decir verdad, desconocía casi todo de ella._

 _Sin más, la muchacha se retiró rápidamente de ahí, entrando a su apartamento._

 _─ Natasha espera._

 _Pero era demasiado tarde, ella ya se había ido. Quería arreglar las cosas con ella y con lo que había pasado._

─ _Oye...sigo aquí_ ─ _Reclamó Bucky. Steve ayudó a su amigo a entrar al apartamento, cerrando la puerta tras de sí._

(...)

.

* * *

.

« _Es el instinto Natalia..._ _»_

─ No quiero actuar más por instinto. Al menos no ese tipo de instinto. ─Le respondía en voz alta a su mente.

Aún la perseguían aquellos fantasmas del pasado que quería enterrar de una vez por todas. No quería volver a recordar aquellos días donde no estaba segura si viviría para contarlo.

Mientras seguía su caminata por aquella esquina, fijó su mirada en un nuevo local. Ella conocía a la perfección los alrededores del centro, conocía cada tienda cerca de su casa, pero esta era nueva.

A simple vista no se notaba de que se trataba, además la tienda estaba terminando su remodelación, así que veía que las paredes aun no estaban bien pintadas y el piso seguía con papel periódico.

Se acercó para observar mejor, apoyando sus manos en la vitrina de la tienda. No lograba ver mucho. De pronto, en una esquina pudo notar que había unos cuadros de pinturas e inmediatamente se acordó de Steve:

 _«Soy artista, pinto cuadros...»_

¿Será que este local, era el trabajo de Steve Rogers? Podría ser una posibilidad. Quedaba relativamente cerca del edificio donde él vivía y en locomoción pública, bus o taxi, podría llegar en menos de veinte minutos. Tenía curiosidad por ver sus obras. Aún no le cabía en la cabeza que un hombre tan apuesto como él se dedique al arte. No le calzaba de ninguna manera.

Podría perfectamente ser un empresario exitoso, un hombre de negocios. Imaginárselo en ese aspecto, provocaron que sus mejillas explotaran de calor. Hasta sintió algo de pena pensar en él de esa forma. Sacudió sus pensamientos. Él sólo era su vecino, su vecino artista...que _moría_ de ganas por saber más de él.

Estaba decida a ir a disculparse con él y con su amigo por lo de hace un momento. Tenía que dejar de pensar así con los demás. Creer que todos son sus enemigos. Era difícil para ella quitar ese trozo de vida, muy difícil.

De pronto, sintió una mano en su hombro. Natasha dio un pequeño respingo y volteó para ver quién era.

.

* * *

.

─ Oye, ¿En serio crees que te abrirá la puerta? ─James estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta del departamento del rubio mirándolo desde ahí. Steve seguía sentado esperando a que la pelirroja le abriera.

─ Voy a insistir.

─ ¡Pero si es ella la que nos debe una disculpa! Siempre tan caballero, por eso no tienes novia ─Bufó molesto e hizo un movimiento de negación con la cabeza.

─ Yo pienso que es una ventaja ser caballero ─Le rebatió Steve a su amigo.

Steve era de esas personas que cuando tenía una idea en la cabeza, nadie se la sacaba. Bucky le decía todo el tiempo que debía dejar de ser así y también de ser tan buena persona, ya que todos los que le conocían, le pedían favores y después se olvidaban de él. Sólo estaba rodeado de gente por interés. Por eso es que James siempre lo defendía y lo guiaba en ese aspecto. Bueno, por algo se tituló de abogado, le molesta mucho la injusticia, más si se trata de su mejor amigo.

─ Bueno, ya que no piensas moverte de ahí, saldré a comer ¿Vienes? ─Su amigo lo meditó un poco. No quería desistir, pero al ver el rostro del castaño que ya se veía algo molesto, se levantó de ahí, sacudiendo su ropa para acompañarlo─ Bien hecho ¿Y a dónde vamos?

─ No lo sé, tú dijiste que querías ir a comer por ahí, yo te sigo.

─ Steve...─James hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras su amigo reía de él.

.

* * *

.

─ Tanto tiempo Natasha ¿cómo has estado?

 _Sharon Carter._ La persona que menos quería toparse en este día era ella. Al parecer estaba dirigiéndose a la academia de ballet para hacer clases. Se disgustó por dentro y la rubia continuó con las preguntas ya que Natasha no había respondido la primera.

»─ ¿Te sientes bien?

─ Si, lo siento. Estoy bien, disfrutando de mis últimos días de vacaciones. ─Mintió. Aunque haya pedido días de descanso para pensar y meditar sobre su vida, era que su mente era un desastre.

─ Me alegro mucho ─La rubia le dedicó una sonrisa. Aunque Natasha no sabía descifrar si era real o no─ Te extrañamos en la academia, espero que vuelvas pronto y no llegues tarde a dar clases, ya que pronto me iré de vacaciones también.

─ ¿En serio? Eso es bueno, te mereces un descanso. ─Le dedicó una media sonrisa a la rubia.

─ ¿No te parece genial? ─Natasha no sabía a lo que ella se refería.

─ ¿Qué cosa...?

─ Esta nueva tienda de arte moderno ¿La estabas mirando no? Me parece perfecta. Aún no he terminado de decorar mi apartamento. Apenas abra me daré unas vueltas por acá ─Respondió Sharon emocionada.

─ Ah, sí, por supuesto. Me parece que es una linda tienda, fuera de lo común por estos lares ─Sintió algo de nerviosismo de pronto. Porque ya había dado en el clavo, que ese local era el taller de trabajo de Steve.

─ Bueno tengo que dejarte, nos vemos pronto Natasha.

La rubia se despidió dejando a Natasha algo triste. Ella la veía feliz, disfrutando de su vida y ella, ni siquiera podía arreglar la suya. Suspiró y decidió ir a comer por ahí, se acercaba la hora del almuerzo y su estómago estaba reclamándole hace ya varios minutos.

Entró a un local de comida casera que era uno de sus favoritos cuando no tenía ganas de cocinar. El mesero la reconoció de inmediato y la llevó a una mesa, mientras él colocaba un pequeño mantel y cubiertos.

─ ¿Lo mismo de siempre señorita Natasha? ─Le preguntó el joven mesero.

─ Si por favor. Gracias _Adam_.

Natasha siempre pedía su plato favorito que es el _Borsch*_ caliente. Para esta época del año que hace un poco más de frío era como anillo al dedo.

Sacó su móvil un poco para distraerse, mientras esperaba su plato y vio en Facebook las fotos de Clint en . La estaba pasando bien al parecer. Observó una fotografía donde él estaba imitando la pose de la estatua de la libertad y le comentó algo:

 _"Clint, espero que estés bien allá, pronto te llamaré, he estado ocupada con algunas cosas, te quiero mucho..."_

»─ Barton siempre tan gracioso. Cómo te extraño amigo... ─Dejó su móvil a un lado cuando el mesero le trajo un jugo de frambuesa mientras─ Gracias...

.

* * *

.

─ "большое спасибо" ─Respondió a una señora que amablemente les sugirió algún restaurante cerca de aquí mientras de despedían y se dirigían a la dirección señalada.

─ ¿Qué mierda acabas de decir? ─Steve lo miró un poco molesto. Lo que odiaba eran las malas palabras─ No te entendí nada hombre.

─ Es "gracias" y si, la gente aquí no habla mucho inglés.

─ Ah, cierto ─Bucky se disculpó─ Lo siento, aún se me hace raro no escuchar inglés por acá.

Llegaron a un local que por fuera tenía un letrero con estas letras: "вкусное блюдо". Steve con el poco ruso que había aprendido en un mes le dijo que era algo de _plato sabroso_ o _platillo sabroso._ Ambos se encogieron de hombros y decidieron entrar.

Adam, el mesero del local los recibió y por suerte de Bucky, el muchacho hablaba inglés y éste suspiró con alivio.

─ Ves Steve, no hay que perder las esperanzas. Este chico es genial ─James le dio una palmada en el hombro─ ¿Cuántos años tienes?

─ Tengo veinte señor. ─Contestó algo avergonzado─ ¿Mesa para dos?

Mientras Barnes hablaba con Adam por decidirse donde se iban a sentar, Steve había dejado de escuchar por unos instantes a los muchachos.

─ Perfecto, síganme por acá señores.

─ No, mejor mesa para tres.

James arqueó una ceja con la respuesta de su amigo ¿se había golpeado la cabeza? ¿invitaría a almorzar al mesero?

─ Steve ¿esperas a alguien más? Porque sólo somos dos o...

El moreno dirige su mirada hacia donde veía el rubio y claro. Ya había entendido. Natasha estaba sentada unas mesas más allá sola. Si algo que conocía de Steve era su insistencia y claramente lo tenía con ella.

 **[Continuará...]**

.

* * *

.

Ahora las palabras que agregué son las siguientes:

 _1) ресторан : Es el nombre del capítulo y significa "Restaurante" en Ruso._

 _1) большое спасибо: "Muchas gracias". Bueno Steve dijo que significaba pero no está de más recordarlo._

3) _Borsch: Si lo buscan, es un plato ruso que consta de una sopa de verduras que se puede consumir frío o caliente y proviene del antiguo término eslavo._

Nos leemos :)

Atte,

Kuchi.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **MARVEL & Disney** no me pertenecen. La historia es totalmente mía.

.

* * *

.

Estaban ambos muchachos, James y Steve en la mesa junto a una Natasha Romanoff algo incómoda. Los tres tenían sus respectivos platillos y estaban concentrados en comer.

Reinaba un silencio bastante incómodo que Steve quería romper de cierta manera sin sonar entrometido.

─ ¿Qué tal tu almuerzo Natasha? ─Decidió preguntar finalmente. Hasta Bucky se sentía incómodo en aquel ambiente.

─ Bien, está tal y como lo pido. Las verduras en su punto ─Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, quiso mirarlo a los ojos. Él le respondió con una semi sonrisa y Natasha no sabía dónde ocultarse porque digámoslo, los ojos de Steve Rogers eran tan azules como el océano y eso la hipnotizaban por completo.

James se dio cuenta de aquella pequeña no tan casi 'conexión' entre ambos. Se llevó un bocado a su boca y siguió masticando. Prácticamente se sentía como alguien que sobra, como cuando uno acompaña al amigo para que le vaya bien con la que será su novia.

Suspiró y golpeó la mesa para asustarlos. Ambos salieron del pequeño trance y Steve miró a Bucky.

─ ¿Qué? Me sentía solo... ─Se excusó el moreno. Steve no le dijo nada y siguió con su almuerzo.

─ Por cierto, ─La pelirroja tomó una servilleta para limpiarse un poco la boca para continuar─, lamento lo de esta mañana. No debí haber hecho eso...

Bucky le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Entendía el punto de ella. Si él ve que de pronto un desconocido quiere entrar al hogar de Steve, tal vez hubiera actuado de igual manera.

─ No hay problema _rojita_ ─Le respondió con un sobrenombre─ todo está bien...

─ Hace un momento estabas enfadado ─Lo acuso Steve. Natasha abrió un poco los ojos para ver la respuesta de Bucky.

─ Pero ya no lo estoy, tiempo pasado... ─Dijo eso mientras cortaba un pedazo de carne y se lo llevaba a la boca─ Además... para ser una chica y con todo el respeto del mundo, sabes pelear muy bien ─Se dio cuenta y se lo mencionó─, ¿Dónde aprendiste esas técnicas?

Steve notó de inmediato el nerviosismo de Natasha. A pesar de conocerla poco durante un mes, ya había visto esa actitud en ella cuando está tensa: Parpadea mucho, baja la mirada y su respiración es un poco más rápida. O quizás era sólo su imaginación.

─ Yo...

─ Practicas ballet, ¿no? ─El rubio fue como su salvavidas para ella en ese momento. Ella asintió hacia James.

─ Si, soy bailarina e imparto clases en una academia ─Respondió Natasha. James estaba escuchándola muy atento.

─ Bueno, entonces, para ser bailarina, peleas muy bien ─La elogió y ella se ruborizó un poco. Steve encontró algo tierna la reacción de ella─ Lo digo porque, hace unos años yo practicaba _Taekwondo._

─ ¿De verdad? ─Steve no sabía eso de su amigo.

─ Si, era para no perder el entrenamiento. Sabes que no me gusta estar en modo sedentario. A demás, no lo ibas a saber, con la Universidad y estudiando Leyes, uno desaparece del planeta ─Se encogió de hombros.

─ Pensé que ibas al gimnasio.

El rubio soltó una pequeña risa y Natasha sintió como su felicidad iba creciendo muy de a poco en su corazón. Con ellos dos ahí, ya no estaba ese aire irrespirable y de incomodidad, al contrario, ambos muchachos querían hacerla sentir bien y de verdad ella se los agradecía mucho.

Hablaron de muchas cosas, aunque más fue del viaje de James hacia Rusia, los años que Steve no habló con su amigo y algunas pequeñas cosas de Natasha, que ella misma les había contado. Que tenía treinta años y que aparte de dar clases de ballet, trabajaba como secretaria en una empresa de accionistas para tener un ingreso extra. Ambos hombres la miraron sorprendida. Se notaba las ganas de salir adelante por parte de ella, aunque físicamente se notaba cansada.

Terminaron de almorzar. Todo estaba delicioso y Steve agradeció a la señora que les había dado el dato. Natasha también les corroboró que este lugar era uno de los mejores para servir almuerzo en el barrio.

Y como todo un caballero, Steve Rogers pagó la cuenta, dejando a un James Barnes algo avergonzado. Le insistía en que pagaran a medias todo, pero él se rehusó. Le mencionó que después de lo de la mañana, lo mínimo que podía hacer era pagarle el almuerzo.

Natasha también le insistió a él que daba su parte para pagar, pero también rechazó la oferta.

─ Pero...

─ Está bien. Además, después de tanto tiempo, puede que me des algo de suerte el haberte vuelto a ver ─Dijo esto guardando si billetera en el bolsillo trasero.

─ Yo tampoco hace tiempo no te veo ─Bufó Bucky─ Que ella sea mujer no tienes por qué darle la preferencia, yo soy tu amigo más antiguo aquí.

Natasha soltó una pequeña carcajada. Ambos chicos la hacían reír mucho. Bucky lo había dicho en forma de ironía obviamente para que ella sonriera. Algo de esa muchacha también estaba atrayendo mucho a James, que no sabía que era. Pero de lo que estaba seguro, era que amaba hacerla sonreír.

.

* * *

.

Después de haber tenido aquel momento de compartir con dos hombres bastante guapos, la pelirroja se dirigió al edificio de la empresa donde trabajaba. Iría a buscar unos documentos importantes, ya que el lunes iba a volver a trabajar ahí después de sus días de descanso y no quería llegar desactualizada.

Y, a pesar de que odiaba ese trabajo, no le apetecía el no estar enterada de nada. Quería siempre estar al tanto de todo lo que sucedía, para eso le pagaban. Era muy trabajadora en ese aspecto.

Entro al edificio y saludó a los guardias que ya de por sí la conocen. Subió por el ascensor hasta el piso catorce, donde tenía su escritorio. Se dirigió ahí y sacó una llave para abrir un cajón y encontró lo que buscaba, sus documentos. Cogió una carpeta que siempre tenía en casos como estos y los archivó para llevárselos.

Se volvió a dirigir al ascensor para irse a casa, cuando se topa con su jefe.

─ Natasha, que gusto me da verte por acá.

─ Buenas tardes director Fury ─Saludó cortésmente Natasha, a lo que Fury movió la cabeza en negación.

─ Por qué tanto protocolo ─Coloca ambas manos en su cintura─ No estamos en una reunión para ser tan formal.

─ Lo siento, es la costumbre... ─Natasha le dedicó una sonrisa tímida. Fury se dio cuenta que llevaba una carpeta con cosas.

─ ¿Te llevas trabajo a tu casa? Romanoff, sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso, aprovecha de descansar este fin de semana.

─ Si, lo sé. Es que no me gusta llegar desactualizada al trabajo, quiero llegar bien el lunes ─Se excusó la mujer. Nick la miraba con su único ojo que tenía, en el otro usaba un parche.

─ Dame eso ─Estiró su mano─ el lunes veremos todo, no quiero que por mi culpa después estés cansada.

─ Pero señor-

─ Dame acá ─Y sin chistar, Natasha le devolvió la carpeta. Suspiró decepcionada, ella de verdad quería llegar el fin de semana a enterarse de lo que pasó estas tres semanas─ Sé que te estás esforzando y lo veo... ve tranquila, relájate, sal con alguna amiga o con _tu peor es nada_ ─Le dijo de broma Nick y ella solo sonrió algo triste. Porque en realidad, no tenia a nadie. Clint, su mejor amigo estaba lejos.

─ Si señor, lo haré.

.

* * *

.

Su plan de querer distraerse con trabajo el fin de semana había sido ofuscado por su propio jefe. Pero debía agradecerle, él no era como los demás que exigían y exigían trabajo. El era respetuoso con sus trabajadores, porque su política era que un trabajador a gusto podía dar hasta el triple de su capacidad. Por eso se preocupaba de dar vacaciones cuando correspondía, realizar capacitaciones para que se sientan realizados como profesionales y otras actividades. Al fin y al cabo, era un buen jefe o líder, en este caso.

Lo único bueno del día, fue el almuerzo con Steve y James. Empezó a recordar los momentos con ellos y de verdad ahora los extrañaba.

Empezó su camino a casa y recordó que no tenía nada para la cena. Revisó lo que le quedaba de efectivo y se dirigió a un supermercado al paso que quedaba por ahí.

Compró algo de verduras, un trozo de carne de res y un vodka. Podría haber sido un vino, pero Natasha siempre va a preferir el vodka. Pagó sus cosas, acomodando las bolsas para irse al apartamento.

Camino a casa, se encontró con aquella tienda de cuadros nuevamente. Al parecer había alguien porque se veía a través de la vitrina una luz encendida. En realidad, no estaba segura si era aquí donde Steve trabajaría, pero le entró de pronto la curiosidad de saber si era o no.

La puerta estaba semi abierta, así que sólo atinó a empujarla un poco más. Ya estaba mas ordenado y más limpio. Quizás los albañiles habían venido temprano para dejar casi listo el local. Giró hacia su izquierda y vio algunos cuadros ya colgados. Se acercó para ver detenidamente:

Uno de ellos era un paisaje muy hermoso: Un pequeño río, acompañado por hojas de color naranjas por el otoño y árboles que rodeaban haciendo que se sienta que es un ambiente cálido. Le gustó esa sensación, era como si estuviera frente a una fogata.

El otro se trataba de personas que intentaban refugiarse bajo la lluvia, pero le llamó la atención la pareja que estaba al medio. Lo encontró demasiado romántico, hasta casi de película. Una muy bonita escena ¿lo habrá visto en alguna parte? O ¿sólo fue imaginación? Sea lo que haya sido, era un cuadro que representaba algo de él o tal vez...

El tercer cuadro llamó mucho más su atención. Era una pareja bailando Tango. Natasha siempre había encontrado ese baile como uno de los más íntimos para bailar. Siendo o no el lugar de trabajo de Steve, admitió que tiene mucho talento. Sus pinturas eran realmente buenas.

De pronto escuchó unos pasos y ella no sabía dónde meterse. Tomó sus bolsas del supermercado dispuesta a salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, hasta que escuchó una voz conocida.

─ Hola de nuevo.

Y claro, sus sospechas eran ciertas. Volteó para ver al dueño de aquella voz y era él. Steve Rogers.

─ Estaba terminando algunos detalles. Los chicos que contraté para remodelar hicieron un excelente trabajo ¿no te parece? ─Puso sus manos en sus caderas y ella asintió en modo de afirmación─ Pensé que después del almuerzo que tuvimos te habías ido a tu casa...

─ Ah, sí, es que pasé a mi oficina a buscar algo de trabajo. Entro el lunes nuevamente y no quería estar tan desconectada, ya sabes. ─Le explicó la pelirroja. Steve pasó por su lado y se quedó detenido mirando aquellos tres cuadros. Ella lo miró expectante por si decía algo.

─ Estas pinturas... fueron las primeras que realicé cuando era más joven ─Su tono era nostálgico. Natasha lo escuchaba atentamente─ Son bien sencillas, nada del otro mundo. Es como... si fueran mis hijas

─ Me imagino que sí ─Mencionó Natasha─ Quería decirte...que tienes mucho talento Steve. Tus pinturas son muy buenas. Y eso que aún no colocas todas en exhibición. Las demás deben ser fabulosas...

─...Gracias Natasha ─El rubio le mostró una leve sonrisa, a lo que la pelirroja devolvió de la misma manera.

─ Y ¿cuándo piensas abrir al público? ─Le preguntó a Steve. Natasha se separó de él y empezó a caminar, observando el local.

─ Creo que el Lunes o Martes a más tardar... necesito generar dinero, ya sabes, el alquiler no se va a pagar solo ─Respondió de manera cómica.

─ Si eso es verdad ─Hizo una pequeña pausa y luego continuó─ Si alcanzo, el lunes vendré a la apertura después de mi trabajo en la oficina ─Dijo algo nerviosa─ Digo si no te molesta.

─ Para nada, de hecho, pensaba decirte que vinieras... eres la única amiga que tengo ─Eso último lo dijo en un tono más bajo y continuó─ Ya sabes, James se pone celoso cuando digo algo así.

Natasha río ante ese comentario, recordando lo de esta tarde. De pronto, el rubio preguntó sobre sus bolsas de supermercado y las apuntó.

»─ ¿Vas a cenar?

─ Si, recordé que no me quedaba mucho en la nevera, así que pasé a comprar algunas cosas... ─Las levantó─ me pagan la próxima semana ─Se excusaba más.

Rogers se sacó el delantal que tenía puesto y lo dejó encima de una mesa. Debía usarlo, ya que había detalles para arreglar aún como pintar las esquinas y esas cosas. Sacudió sus manos, tomó sus llaves y a Natasha le quitó una bolsa.

─ Vamos a casa, yo te cocino esta noche.

─ ¿Qué? ─Movió la cabeza algo incrédula.

─ Te invito a mi apartamento y cocino lo que compraste. No soy un chef de primera, pero algo puedo hacer ─Le sonrió a la muchacha y ella no se veía muy convencida.

─ Será... ¿mesa para tres nuevamente? ─Dijo finalmente y Steve negó con la cabeza.

─ No. James salió de parranda. Es viernes y ya sabes que hace un soltero los viernes en la noche. Bueno, la personalidad de él es así, yo soy un poco más hogareño. Me trata de aburrido. Así que hoy será mesa para dos ─Le quita la otra bolsa y ambos salen del local. Steve cierra con llave en camino al edificio donde vivían ambos.

.

 **[Continuará...]**

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 04 arriba (re subido realmente). ¿Reviews?

Nos leemos pronto :)


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **MARVEL & Disney** no me pertenecen. La historia es creación mía, no tengo fines de lucro, salvo entretenerlos como es de costumbre.

 **Notas de la autora:** Diálogos en _"comillas"_ son llamadas telefónicas.

.

* * *

.

Habían llegado al edificio donde ambos jóvenes vivían. Steve amablemente ayudó a Natasha a cargar sus bolsas mientras le contaba anécdotas de cuando estudiaba en la universidad con James.

Subieron al piso correspondiente, pero Natasha se dirigió a su apartamento antes.

— Dame cinco minutos, me arreglaré un poco —Le dijo ella.

— Te ves bien así, pero está bien... —Natasha apuntó a su ropa deportiva—, Cámbiate para que estés más cómoda.

Ella asintió y entró rápidamente a su casa. Steve sacó sus llaves del apartamento para entrar y empezar a preparar todo.

Lo qué si, había mentido en algo a la pelirroja, y era que sí cocinaba, pero sólo para él mismo. Nunca había preparado una cena para alguien más. El miedo lo estaba consumiendo de a poco y empezó a estresarse. Dejó las bolsas en la cocina y abrió su refrigerador para ver que más podía ofrecerle a su vecina. Sacó algunos ingredientes para un postre. En eso, Steve Rogers sacaba diez de seguro.

 _»_ — _No creo que sea una ciencia exacta el poder cocinar una carne..._

No sabía con exactitud, y tal como le decía Buck, esto pareciera como un tipo de obsesión con Natasha. No quería pensarlo de ese modo. Simplemente su cabeza tenía la intriga de saber mucho más de ella. Sólo era eso.

El timbre sonó y Steve supuso que era Natasha, ya que James tenía una copia de las llaves del apartamento. De pronto, se puso algo nervioso. Él ni siquiera se había arreglado para la ocasión, en cambio la muchacha sí.

Steve abre la puerta.

— ¡Steve casi me muero allá! —Entró James Barnes algo alterado y un poco asustado. Steve no entendía que demonios pasaba. Se supone que él no llegaría hasta muy tarde o quizás hasta mañana en la mañana.

— ¡Buck, que diablos te pasó! —Cerró la puerta tras de sí, viendo a su amigo sentarse en el sofá, preocupado, pasó sus manos por su rostro.

— Sufrí un asalto —Confesó Bucky—, menos mal los tipos no tenían armas, pero me dieron miedo igual. Me robaron mi poco dinero que tenía...—Mencionó algo melancólico—. ¡Que impotencia tengo!

El rubio estaba anonadado. Uno, porque asaltaron a su amigo, que se veía muy afectado; dos, porque pensaba que él no estaría aquí para cuando estuviera Natasha cenando los dos muy amenamente.

Suspiró resignado, ¿que iba hacer?

Bucky se dio cuenta que Steve estaba preparando una cena, ya que encima de la mesa de cocina había un Vodka, y uno muy bueno. Hizo conexión de inmediato.

— Hey... disculpa por arruinar tu cita con Natasha —Levantó su mirada algo apenado hacia él—, No fue mi intención de verdad... —Steve parpadea rápido, logrando entender.

— No te preocupes por esto. Natasha entenderá lo que te pasó, a cualquiera le puede pasar —Hace una pausa y continúa—, lo que si...tengo un problema —El rubio se rasca un poco el cabello y James lo escucha.

— Si es por mí, me voy para que estén solos... —Una sonrisa pícara se dibujaba en el rostro de Barnes.

— James... no es eso. Es... —Su mirada se dirige hacia la cocina que, estaba algo desastrosa—Necesito un poco de ayuda... —Su amigo suspiró algo cómico. Lo que hace una obsesión por tratar de llamar la atención de una chica.

.

* * *

.

Natasha entró a la ducha rápidamente sacándose la ropa deportiva que llevaba. Sí, le había dicho a Steve cinco minutos, pero eso siempre se traduce a esperar un poco más.

Se le veía entusiasmada por primera vez en muchos años, como si fuera su primera cita formal a pesar de haber salido con varios muchachos antes. Pero en Steve percibía un aura especial, que no sabía muy bien que era.

Salió rápidamente del baño con su toalla que cubría el cuerpo y con otra toalla más pequeña se frotaba su cabello pelirrojo, que le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros. Se dirigió a su armario para elegir algún atuendo para la ocasión, pero que no se vieran tan formal.

Para pensarlo bien, se devolvió al baño para cepillarse los dientes y volvió a mirar su armario. Mientras miraba las prendas de vestir, un sonido vibrador se escuchaba encima de su cama, era su teléfono. Ella contesta sin mirar quitando el cepillo de su boca y se escucha una voz.

— _"Si que estás ingrata"_

— ¡Clint! Lo siento tanto, te juro que han pasado tantas cosas desde que te fuiste —Se disculpó ella—, te prometo que te llamaré este fin de semana.

— _"No te preocupes Nat, al parecer tu vida se está poniendo más interesante desde que me fui al parecer"_ —Le contestó alegre. Le gustaba saber que Natasha, su mejor amiga tenía algo de acción en su vida— _"...Y ¿Quién es?"_ —Preguntó y Natasha balbuceó un poco con esa pregunta porque no la entendía.

— ¿Qué? No sé a qué te refieres —Natasha de verdad no comprendía la pregunta de Barton. Ella es soltera. Además, si tuviera novio, Clint sería el primero en saberlo por supuesto.

— _"Tasha_ ..." —Ella no lo veía, pero en el rostro de Clint se dibujó una pequeña sonrosa, con la respuesta de ella. La conocía tan bien, que le daba algo de risa, porque era como una niña inocente—, " _no puedes hacerme tonto. Cuando estás así de distraída es porque hay 'alguien'. Sé que es así"_

— Clinton —Le respondió seria—, que haya estado distraída estas últimas semanas no significa nada. Me tomé semanas de vacaciones y he intentado descansar para regresar bien al trabajo—Tomo un poco de aire—, y... si, creo que si hay alguien en mi vida —Le confesó y Clint soltó una carcajada.

— _"¡Lo sabía!"_ —Exclamó el castaño—, _"Nat y ¿cómo lo conociste? ¿Es guapo?"_ —Sentía mucha curiosidad por saber de ese ser especial que había conquistado el corazón de Natasha.

— Hey, cálmate campeón —Soltó una pequeña risita por el entusiasmo de su amigo—, aún no somos nada especial si es a lo que te refieres —Le dijo—, pero, te puedo asegurar que él es... diferente. No sé bien como explicártelo —Y ciertamente no sabía. Steve la hacía sentir muchas cosas a la vez.

— _"¿Es respetuoso contigo?"_ —Clint Barton siempre a la defensiva. Natasha soltó otra risa con esa pregunta.

— Si papá, si lo es —Odiaba que él la cuidase tanto, pero no lo culpaba.

— _"¿Y como se llama? Al menos debo saber el nombre de mi futuro cuñado"_ —A pesar de no ser hermanos, Clint cuidaba a Natasha como si lo fuera. Ella suspiró y el tan solo hecho de pensar en su nombre, su piel se ponía de gallina.

— Steve... Steve Rogers —Al mencionarlo, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa—, no es de por aquí.

— _Así que un americano..."_ —Clint le dijo pícaramente—, _"bueno, confío en que ese tal Steve te cuidará mientras yo no esté, además"_ —Tomó una pausa—, _"dile que su país es bien bonito"_ —Ella esbozó una sonrisa y asintió, como si él pudiese verla—, _"Te dejo Nat, creo que la larga distancia es algo cara"_

—Si, no te preocupes, te prometo que te llamaré pronto.

— " _Tranquila, además puedes ver como estoy si miras las fotos en Facebook. Nos vemos Nat"_ —Colgó la llamada y ella hizo lo mismo.

No quería admitirlo. Pero con él, ella simplemente no podía mentir. La conocía demasiado. Al menos, se quitó un peso de encima al contarle lo que le estaba pasando estas últimas semanas.

.

* * *

.

— ¿Tú crees que funcione? —Preguntó Steve a su amigo, mientras observaba la carne que se estaba cocinando en el horno.

— ¿No confías en mí? —James arqueó una ceja—, vamos, he tenido más citas que tú. Tengo experiencia —James se quitaba el delantal de cocina.

—Si, no es eso... bueno —Steve no quería admitir que se sentía nervioso— sólo espero que resulte tu experimento Buck...

— El toque que le dará a la carne es el Vodka, quedará bien, tú sólo espera —Le dedicó una sonrisa. Pero de cierta forma, James se sentía como en segundo plano. Generalmente era él el que invitaba chicas a su casa a cenar o a tomar algo, pero ahora era todo lo contrario. Estaba feliz por su amigo, pero se sentía triste de igual forma.

— Gracias James, no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti —En modo de agradecimiento, golpeó el hombro de su amigo y él asintió, haciéndole saber que no era nada.

De pronto, suena el timbre. Había pasado alrededor de una media hora y Steve tampoco se había arreglado para la ocasión. Buck le dijo que no se preocupara, que él sería anfitrión mientras él se preparaba.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con aquellos orbes esmeraldas y quedó algo pasmado. Era extraño. Nunca se había sentido tan paralizado frente a una chica.

Natasha vestía con unos _jeans_ ajustados, tacones negros no tan altos, una blusa negra transparente sin mangas. Obviamente que debajo traía puesta una remera del mismo color para que no se viera su ropa interior. Su cabello estaba tomado en una cola de caballo y sus labios pintados ligeramente de un color rojo suave. James no reaccionaba, así que la pelirroja rompió el silencio.

— ¿James?, no sabía que estarías en la cena...—Dice de pronto la muchacha, haciendo que el castaño saliera de su trance—, ¿estás bien?

— Si, si, lo siento —Tragó saliva y tomó un poco de aire—, es que... luces muy bien Natasha.

No se esperó ese comentario. Bueno lo que realmente no esperaba, era ver a Bucky en el apartamento. Steve le había dicho que estaría solo porque su amigo saldría por ahí. Tal vez había cambiado de parecer.

— Muchas gracias —Natasha le respondió con una sonrisa. James sentía que se derretía por dentro. Demonios, pensar que Steve antes era un chico tímido y ahora tiene en su casa a una mujer demasiado guapa.

— Que mal educado soy, adelanta pasa. Steve se está arreglando un poco —Abre mas la puerta dejándola pasar.

La muchacha entró y James la invitó a sentarse al living, mientras él, abría la botella de Vodka.

»— ¿Lo tomas junto con algo? —Preguntó.

— No, sólo dame un shot, con eso estaré bien —Le respondió ella. James no dijo nada y le sirvió en un vaso pequeño el licor puro.

— Se me olvida que eres _local_ —Le sonríe—, ustedes lo toman sin nada.

— Es que se hace normal, después ni notas la diferencia —Dice Natasha, dejando el vaso vacío en la pequeña mesita de centro que tenía Steve— Y... —Tenía miedo de preguntar, no quería sonar inoportuna—, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Te caíste en alguna zanja?

James no se había cambiado de ropa cuando llegó al apartamento. Se había apresurado en ayudar a su amigo a cocinar la cena. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ese detalle.

— Si, algo así —Mintió. Natasha notó el cambio de tono de voz del muchacho, pero seguía pendiente de él—, cuando no conoces los lugares te pueden pasar muchas cosas.

Natasha agudizó mejor su oído y sí. James le estaba mintiendo. No quería preguntarle realmente lo que le había sucedido, quizás era algo personal. Tampoco quería hacerse notar más. Bucky ya sabía que ella, tenía buen estado físico y que combatía muy bien.

— Claro, te entiendo perfectamente James —Rayos. Su nombre sonaba demasiado bien cuando salían de sus labios. Además, sus ojos estaban clavados en él. Bucky sentía como si la pelirroja lo estuviera escaneando.

—Yo... —Se acercó a ella, sentándose en frente, abriendo una lata de cerveza—, quería disculparme, no quise interrumpir su cita.

Eso había sido muy adorable de su parte. Pero no era una cita realmente. O sea, técnicamente, Steve la invitó a su casa a cenar lo que ella había comprado. Jamás le dijo que era una cita o algo por el estilo.

— ¿Estoy en una cita? Pensé que sólo era una invitación a cenar —Dijo Ella y James abrió los ojos con esa respuesta.

— Ah bueno entonces... si no es una cita —Se inclinó hacia atrás cruzando sus piernas— ¿Puedo cenar con ustedes?

De pronto, la puerta de una de las habitaciones se abre y era Steve, que ya estaba vestido con un pantalón de color gris y una polera larga un poco pegada al cuerpo de tono azul oscuro. Natasha trató de disimular lo estupendamente bien que se veía así. Ni siquiera era un atuendo para la ocasión y ya se veía estúpidamente bien. Además, se notaba que se había dado una ducha, pues también traía una pequeña toalla con la cual se frotaba un poco el cabello.

— « _Actúa normal Natasha, sólo es un chico..._ » —Intentaba concentrarse en sus pensamientos, hasta que...

— Nat, disculpa la demora ¿James te trató bien en este rato? —Y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba ver a Natasha. Ella asintió afirmando lo que él le preguntaba y James estaba relativamente callado—, ¿pasa algo malo?

Natasha tampoco había articulado palabra. Steve la observó rápidamente y si que valió la pena la espera, porque para él estaba perfecta. Los jeans que ella llevaba hacían realzar aún más su figura.

Trató que sus pensamientos no fueran muy lejos, porque verla con el cabello tomado en una coleta lo hacían pensar cosas que es mejor, no decir. James estaba ahí presente y no quería recibir burlas por parte de su amigo.

— No nada. Lo que pasa es que James... se quedará con nosotros a cenar, si no te importa...

— Claro que no importa —Miró a James—, pero antes de cenar,James, ve a darte una ducha y quítate esa ropa ¿dónde están tus modales? —Natasha soltó una risa con lo dicho por Steve.

— Voy de inmediato —Se levantó rápidamente del sofá, dirigiéndose a la habitación de Steve.

Natasha se levantó para saludar a Steve. Y le temblaban las manos. No sabía bien qué decir, no quería parecer una tonta o una damisela en peligro, hasta que...

— Luces muy hermosa —Steve no pudo aguantar más y se lo confesó.

Él pudo notar inmediatamente como las mejillas de su amiga se tornaban del mismo color que su cabello. Quería acariciarlas en aquel momento, había encontrado demasiado tierno aquel gesto. Estaba intrigado por saber que otras sensaciones él le provocaba. Definitivamente, _Natasha Romanoff_ había robado el corazón de _Steve Rogers._

— Gracias Steve —Ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa—, tú también te ves fabuloso —Pues sí, el rubio a pesar de no traer esmoquin, lucía muy bien y tampoco se pudo aguantar Natasha de decir aquel cumplido.

— Bueno, no tengo mucha ropa, fue lo primero que encontré —Dijo cómicamente—, al contrario de ustedes, que tienen una prenda para cada ocasión —Él se acercó un poco más a la pelirroja, quedando frente a frente.

—No es siempre, al menos yo trato de tener prendas que me sirvan para ir a mi trabajo o ir a hacer clases de ballet —Ella ve que él se acerca y no pierde contacto con aquellos océanos azules.

—Oye... —De pronto, el rubio toma ambas manos de la chica. Estaban algo frías, pero inmediatamente con el toque de Steve, empezaron a tornarse tibias—, gracias por venir.

Natasha inmediatamente al sentir el tacto de las manos de Steve, sintió una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorría su cuerpo ¿Qué demonios hacía él? Sólo le tomó las manos, nada del otro mundo. No quería saber que más podía ocasionarle aquel muchacho.

— No. No es nada. Gracias a ti por querer cocinarme una cena —Hizo una pausa y continuó—, y con mis ingredientes —Steve soltó una carcajada. Porque era verdad, eran sus cosas.

— Tienes razón, lo siento. Entonces, esta cena cuenta por ti, yo no he hecho absolutamente nada —Puso sus manos en ambos bolsillos.

James observaba la escena desde el marco de la puerta. De verdad se notaba mucho el interés que tenía Steve en ella. Y no lo culpaba. Natasha era muy hermosa, era como sacada de un cuento de hadas. Hasta llegó un punto que, no quería admitir, pero sentía celos. Eso no era bueno.

Lo que menos quería Bucky era quitarle a la chica de sus sueños, pero... tal vez...

No. James sacudió su mente. No podía pensar en aquello, era feo. Pero tenía que admitir, que poco a poco, el corazón de _James Buchanan Barnes_ estaba sintiendo cosas por aquella pelirroja de al frente.

— ¿Cenamos entonces? —Bucky habló, rompiendo aquella escena semi romántica entre Steve y Natasha—, digo, es que tengo un poco de hambre.

 **[Continuará...]**

.

* * *

.

Arriba el capítulo 05!

Sé que hay varias personas que no les gusta WinterWidow. No se preocupen, solo tiene pequeños toques. La historia es Romanogers.

Gracias por seguir leyéndome en este Universo Alternativo. Nos leemos :)

¿Reviews?


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **MARVEL & Disney ©** no me pertenecen. La historia es creación mía, no tengo fines de lucro.

 **Notas de la autora:** Lo de siempre, letra cursiva y que empiece con _(...) es flashback._

.

* * *

.

La cena había transcurrido normal. Ambos hombres sentados frente a frente y ella al medio.

Natasha notaba cierta incomodidad por parte de Steve. Pero por el poco tiempo que lo conoce, estaba casi segura de que él no quería dejar fuera a su amigo de la cena.

Por otro lado, observaba de reojo a James, que reflejaba algo de enfado en su rostro ¿por qué? Quizás pasó algo antes de que ella llegase. Eran las pocas conclusiones que estaba sacando al ver la tensión entre los dos chicos.

Necesitaba romper el hielo de alguna manera, así que preguntó tímidamente.

― ¿Y te acostumbras a Rusia James? ―La pregunta de Natasha hacia el moreno hizo que éste diera un pequeño respingo. Estaba pensando en algo o tal vez distraído por culpa de alguien.

― Si, bueno llevo casi nada, pero de lo que he visto. ―La observa detenidamente y ella capta la referencia hacia eso. ―Me ha gustado bastante.

Steve notó cierta coquetería por parte de su amigo hacia Natasha. Él la observó y la pelirroja sólo se limitó a responderle con una sonrisa. Esto no le estaba gustando para nada al rubio. Se supone que Buck es su amigo, él sabe que Steve está muy interesado en ella y hace esta _escenita_. Después hablaría con él acerca de esto.

― ¿Y tú? ―Preguntó ella nuevamente. ― ¿A qué te dedicas?

― Soy abogado. ―Le respondió llevándose un bocado a sus labios. ― Estoy recién titulado así que, trato de disfrutar lo poco que me queda de libertar antes de encontrar trabajo.

― Pues podrías trabajar acá una temporada, ―Le recomendó Natasha. ― Hay departamentos que buscan abogados que hablen inglés, serías el indicado y la paga es buena.

El castaño se lo pensó, pero realmente no quería quedarse más de dos meses en Rusia. Quería volver a su país y comerse una enorme hamburguesa americana. No puso muy buena cara y Natasha notó esa facción.

― Tal vez... busque algún trabajo de medio tiempo. Sólo porque me estoy quedando con mi amigo. ―Steve no había estado escuchando la conversación de ambos chicos. Se le veía distraído― ¿Verdad Steve?

El rubio asintió, pero ni siquiera sabía a qué. Parpadeó unos segundos para regresar a la realidad y encontrarse con esos ojos esmeraldas que lo volvían loco. Natasha estaba feliz y disfrutaba de la velada al menos.

 _«_ _Hubiera sido mejor de a dos..._ » ―Pensó Steve.

Después de haber terminado la cena, Steve sirvió el postre a sus dos comensales, comenzando por aquella señorita que lo tenía en un firmamento y después, a su amigo que consideraba hoy un traidor, James Barnes.

Consistía en un suspiro limeño, una receta que ninguno de los dos había probado en sus vidas. Los tres muchachos tomaron el cubierto para probar aquella delicia. Natasha cerró los ojos, sintiendo el suave y dulce sabor del postre, estaba realmente delicioso.

― Steve, esto está maravilloso ¿lo preparaste tú? ―Pregunto ella. El rubio asintió. ―Te felicito, además jamás había probado este postre ¿es de algún país en específico?

― Perú ―Dijo Bucky, ―Es un postre originario de Perú. ―Natasha quedó también sorprendida por ese pequeño conocimiento de James.

― Vaya, he quedado sorprendida chicos. ―Dice Natasha de una forma para reconfortar el pequeño ambiente tenso. ― ¿Y cómo aprendiste a preparar algo así?

― Internet. ―El rubio la miró ―, tenía pocas cosas en la nevera y busqué que podía hacer con lo que tenía. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado esta pequeña velada de a _tres_.

James esbozó una sonrisa tímida al escuchar el comentario de su amigo. Sabía de antemano que lo decía por él. Tenía sus razones. Por su culpa, Steve no pudo disfrutar de una velada romántica con su pelirroja y guapa vecina del frente. Pero tampoco es que haya querido que lo asaltaran por ahí. Cosas que le pueden pasar a cualquiera.

― Bueno chicos, ha sido una noche muy bonita. Gracias Steve por cocinar mis cosas. Te debo una cena ―Ella miró a James, que tenía una mueca de desagrado ―, por supuesto que James también está invitado para la próxima vez.

― Oh no, no te preocupes por mi preciosa. ―Le responde él ―. Mi plan era poder pasar una noche de fiesta en mi primer día aquí, pero... tuve un evento desafortunado que-

― Sufriste un asalto. ―Dijo firmemente, mirándolo―, lo sé, a donde fuiste suelen asaltar a gente nueva del sector. No te habían visto y fuiste blanco fácil. Lo bueno, es que sólo son chicos que se dedican a la droga y solo quieren dinero para eso, jamás asesinarían a alguien.

Ambos chicos la miraron sorprendidos. James boquiabierto, miró a Steve y viceversa. El castaño se limitó a rascarse el cabello como diciendo "ok, me atrapaste". Ella observó esa acción del chico, soltó una pequeña risa.

― Para la próxima no vayas solo, aunque si quieres, te puedo recomendar buenos lugares. Ese es para borrachos de mala muerte. ―Le responde ella con una voz algo seria.

― Claro, te lo agradecería mucho. ―No sabía por qué, pero Natasha sentía que James la estaba mirando con otros ojos. No tomó mucho en cuenta eso. Quizás era su imaginación la que le jugaba una mala pasada.

― Te acompaño. ―Steve la guía hacia la puerta del apartamento. Natasha salió mientras Steve le echaba un ojo a su amigo antes de cerrar. Él sólo le respondió encogiéndose de hombros. ―Vuelvo enseguida Buck.

El rubio cerró la puerta y caminó junto a la pelirroja hacia su apartamento, que claramente estaba sólo al frente. Soltó una pequeña risa por lo bajo y Steve se dio cuenta, pero no encontraba lo gracioso.

― ¿Me perdí de algo? ―Arqueó su ceja izquierda sin comprender la acción de su vecina.

― No, no es nada nada. Gracias por acompañarme hasta mi casa, podría haberme perdido en el camino. ―Y eso era lo que Natasha encontraba divertido y Steve entendió. Se sintió algo tonto, pero era costumbre de él acompañar siempre a una mujer o a la salida o dejarla en su casa, como en este caso.

― Lo siento, estoy acostumbrado a hacer esto. ―Natasha encontró demasiado tierna la acción de Steve. Tenía unas ganas enormes de besarlo, esos labios la tentaban a hacer eso y muchas cosas más, pero...no podía. No aún.

― No te preocupes, es un bonito gesto. ―Responde―. Nos vemos Steve... que descanses. Gracias por la velada.

.

* * *

.

Steve entró al apartamento y Bucky estaba en la cocina lavando los trastes de la cena, cuando ve que se acerca hacia él y no con cara de muy buenos amigos.

― ¿Crees que no lo noté? ―Steve no pudo ocultar su enfado hacia su amigo. ― Estabas coqueteándole...

― Oye tranquilo, tú sabes como soy con las mujeres, ―Se defendió Barnes, mientras se secaba las manos con el delantal de cocina que llevaba puesto. ―No puedo evitarlo, ¡esa pelirroja es hermosa!

― Sabes bien que me interesa Natasha, no me hagas esto. ―Steve estaba fastidiado. James nunca lo había visto así de enojado. Bucky se acercó a él y le tendió su mano para disculparse, pero el rubio no respondió de la misma manera―. Buenas noches.

Su amigo quedó perplejo. No se esperaba esa reacción por parte de él. Steve siempre había sido algo reservado. Quizás con el sueño se le pasaría. Y aunque si, James sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo, quería a Natasha con él.

Dejó de mala gana el paño de platos encima de la mesa de la cocina y se fue a su cuarto. Tal vez mañana sería un mejor día para aclarar las cosas y le diría la verdad.

.

Steve se dirigió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí de manera fuerte. Ni siquiera quiso aceptar las paces con su amigo. Estaba enojado, pero a pesar de la rabia que sentía, era que Bucky siempre hacía eso cuando Steve estaba interesado en alguna chica. En la universidad, sobre todo. No le iba muy bien.

Bucky no tenía pudor en acercarse a las mujeres, era como algo natural que fluía en él. En cambio, Steve era más reservado y digamos que algo lento. Y ese era su problema. La personalidad en él no salía, pero cuando se trataba de cuadros, pinturas o cosas relacionadas a su trabajo, sacaba toda la galantería interior. Quería mejorar, de verdad quería sacar su otro lado más empoderado. Y lo haría esta vez. Pero debía actuar y pronto.

Sin más, se puso el pijama, que en realidad consistía sólo en una polera sin mangas, dormía solo con bóxers. Entró al baño para cepillarse los dientes y luego de eso se metió en su cama pensando, que esta vez, si haría bien las cosas con una mujer, específicamente con _Natasha_.

.

* * *

.

Natasha cerró la puerta de su apartamento y sintió su corazón latir aún más fuerte que antes. No estaba segura de lo que pasaba por su propia mente, pero tenía la intuición de que James estaba pensando en acercársele uno de estos días. Ella podía adivinar esas miradas de interés, sobretodo de los hombres hacia ella.

No quería hacerle daño tampoco, ya que es el mejor amigo de Steve y ella sabía la amistad que tienen de años.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, eran dos muchachos bien guapos que se habían fijado en ella esta vez y con perfiles totalmente diferentes: El rudo y el reservado. Esbozó una sonrisa al pensar en aquello, pero era verdad, ambos eran totalmente diferentes, al menos James lo hacía notar.

Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío. Así que en lo único que quería pensar, era que esta noche, había sido una de las mejores después de mucho tiempo. Se la había pasado bien con sus nuevos inquilinos de al frente. Ahora tenía que enfocarse, de que el lunes debía entrar a trabajar nuevamente a SHIELD y regresar a hacer clases de ballet, que era lo que más amaba.

Apagó la luz de su mesita de noche. Ya estaba instalada para dormir y descansar. Mañana tendría pensado nuevamente salir a correr y disfrutar los dos días que le quedaban aun de vacaciones.

.

* * *

.

 **A la mañana siguiente...**

Y como se lo había presupuestado, Natasha Romanoff se levantó temprano para salir a correr y así seguir entrenando su cuerpo. El estar ya casi tres semanas de vacaciones sin movimientos, el cuerpo lo estaba sintiendo ya pesado.

Salió a correr al parque, el cual estaba como a media hora del apartamento donde ella vivía. Al llegar, vio niños jugando entre ellos, parejas paseando solos o acompañados de sus mascotas o con sus hijos. Todos hacían una vida feliz. Se acercó a una de las bancas para descansar y tomar algo de aire, mientras sacaba una botella con bebida hidratante. Sintió una ligera envidia al ver toda esa gente disfrutar del fin de semana acompañados de sus seres queridos y amigos. Recordó a Clint que debe estarlo pasando estupendo en Estados Unidos. Inmediatamente al pensar en ese país, recordó a _Steve_ ¿Qué estaría haciendo en estos momentos? Si se hubiera armado de valor, tal vez lo podría haber invitado a correr con ella. De pronto, fijó su mirada en una niña la cual estaba realizando acrobacias bastante buenas. Tal vez era gimnasta o algo por el estilo...

.

* * *

.

 _(...)_

 **Rusia, Lugar y años desconocidos.**

― _¡Mas fuerte Romanova, tú puedes!_ ― _Una voz gruesa la incentivaba a golpear más aquel muñeco en el suelo. Ella se detuvo, le sangraban los nudillos a pesar de que llevaba vendas._

― _No quiero seguir, estoy agotada._ ― _Menciona una niña pelirroja, de unos catorce años aproximadamente._

― _No puedes descansar. Mañana es tu día._ ― _Dice la voz. Era la de su padre_ ―, _tienes que estar lista para aquello. Debes seguir con la tradición, cómo lo hizo tu madre también._

 _Cada vez que repetía de que su madre había sido también una ex agente de la KGB, se le revolvía el estómago. No podía creer que ella también se había prestado para esto. Pero no tenía otra alternativa, salvo seguir con esta tortura hasta quizás cuantos años más._

― _¿Es mañana?_ ― _Pregunta Natalia con algo de timidez._

― _Así es. Mañana es el día y tendrás tu primera misión. No me falles Natalia, hay mucho dinero de por medio si cumples._

 _Su padre literalmente había vendido a su hija a la asociación. Aún existía la mafia rusa y él era un contrabandista por excelencia, muchos lo conocían y hacían negocios con él. Hasta políticos._

 _A diferencia de las otras aprendices, pidió ser él quien la entrenase. Era contradictorio porque, sometió a su hija a ser una asesina profesional, pero a la vez la cuidaba de que no la tocara nadie. Cosas que Natalia no podía encajar bien en su pequeña e inocente mente._

― _Seremos ricos Natalia y tú me ayudarás bastante en esto._

― _No será por mucho tiempo viejo..._

― _Nunca podrás escapar de acá. Esta es tu vida...siempre te buscarán, te rastrearán ―Le respondió él―_ , _querrán verte muerta..._

 _(...)_

 _._

* * *

 _._

Lo peor de todo esto, era que, por el pasado que ella arrastraba, había aún gente que la estaba buscando y tenía miedo. Pero han pasado años, más de diez años. De igual forma, el pensar que verá a Sharon se le revolvía el estómago. Ella estaba totalmente segura de que había llegado ahí para investigarla, pero según Clint, sólo eran suposiciones tontas. No debía hacerle caso a su mente, lo más probable es que todo ese estrés se debía a que no dejaba de pensar en eso.

De pronto, una voz la saca de su viaje en el tiempo...

― ¿Natasha? ―Una voz familiar la descolocó de sus pensamientos. Ella observó y era María Hill, con la que trabaja en SHIELD Corporation. ― Tanto tiempo, ¿cómo has estado?

También vestía con ropa deportiva. Al parecer no era la única que pensaba que correr en las mañanas era saludable. La pelirroja saludó de vuelta, haciéndose a un lado para darle espacio para sentarse a Hill.

― Bien, he estado bien. Ya el lunes regreso a la oficina ―Responde Natasha. ― ¿Y tú que tal?

― Yo nada, solo me he dedicado al trabajo, ya sabes. Fury se vuelve como loco si no estás ―Le dijo en tono cómico. María estimaba mucho a Natasha y la quería como amiga. A pesar de no hablar mucho, Romanoff le gustaba estar en compañía de ella. Actualmente era su única confidente del mismo género.

― No te preocupes, ya regresaré ―Una media sonrisa apareció en la comisura de sus labios y de pronto recordó algo― Oye y... ese chico del cual me hablabas hace tiempo, como era que se llamaba...

― ¿Te refieres a Collin? ―Natasha asiente― Ya no somos nada.

― ¿En serio? ¿Qué pasó? Se les notaba felices ―Dijo con tono triste.

― El muy puto me engañó ―A regañadientes mencionó aquello, haciendo notar aún su descontento. ― así que... ¡estoy soltera de nuevo! Podremos salir los fines de semana a algún bar o salir a hacer algo entretenido como en los viejos tiempos.

― Si, había olvidado que cada vez que rompes con alguien te acuerdas de mi ―Hill se dio cuenta del sarcasmo de la pelirroja. Y era verdad. Vez que salía con un chico nuevo se olvidaba de ella.

― Lo siento. Sé que he sido bastante mala clase y olvidadiza y muy muy mala amiga contigo ―Se empieza a disculpar. Natasha nota en el tono de voz que María estaba siendo sincera.

― No te preocupes, te entiendo. Además... hay algo que tengo que contarte ―La pelirroja sonríe de forma tímida y su amiga se da cuenta de inmediato que se trata de un 'chico'.

― ¡No me cuentes nada! Juntémonos a las 7pm en el bar de siempre ―María le responde emocionada. Al igual que Clint, Hill sabía cuál era más o menos el prontuario de novios que ha tenido Natasha, que es casi nula.

― Está bien, nos vemos a las siete entonces.

La mujer toma sus cosas y se despide de Natasha y ella ve cómo se va alejando del parque. Recordó el motivo por el cuál había venido -que era hacer ejercicio-. Se puso de pie, sacando su smartphone y sus audífonos, abrió su aplicación de música y le dio play.

 _"Creep – Radiohead"_

No era la mejor canción para salir a trotar o para hacer algún tipo de ejercicio, pero le caía como anillo al dedo. A veces sentía que no pertenecía aquí, a este lugar. Pero, por alguna razón, Steve la hacía sentir más viva que nunca y eso le gustaba mucho.

 **[Continuará...]**

.

* * *

.

Gracias por leerme y agregarme a su lista de favs ¿Reviews?

Saludos!


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **MARVEL & DISNEY ©** no me pertenecen. La historia es creación mía, no tengo fines de lucro, salvo entretenerlos.

 **Notas de la autora:** Diálogos en estas _«comillas_ » son pensamientos del personaje.

.

* * *

.

 **Sábado en la mañana.**

Steve se había levantado temprano, ya que debía ir al local donde tendría su futuro trabajo. Debía tener todo listo para la apertura, que sería el lunes. Había pensado en el martes en caso de que no alcanzase a terminar todo, pero los chicos que contrató de albañilería habían terminado justo hoy. Eso lo alegró mucho. Ya quería ir a ver cómo estaba todo.

Se dio una ducha rápida de cinco minutos y se puso ropa más cómoda. Un pantalón y una chamarra deportiva. A pesar de que no hacía deporte muy seguido, se mantenía bien físicamente.

Caminó hacia la cocina donde ahí estaban los trastes a medio lavar de anoche. Había olvidado la pequeña discusión con su amigo James. Soltó un largo suspiro, suponiendo que debía terminar la tarea de Bucky. Tomó el delantal de cocina, se lo puso alrededor de la cintura para no mojarse y comenzó a lavar los platos.

De pronto vino a su mente la imagen de Natasha anoche. Quería decirle que se veía más que espectacular, deslumbrante. Pero para variar, con aquella personalidad lenta, no le salían las palabras. Pero se lo había propuesto mentalmente de que haría un cambio. Esa mujer lo tenía vuelto loco e iba a hacer algo. Lo que Steve no sabía, era que él ya con su físico y su talento artístico, le estaba provocando cosas a Natasha. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Terminó su labor, dejando la loza secando a un lado del lavaplatos y comenzó a preparar desayuno.

― Buenos días ―Escuchó de pronto Steve. Volteó para ver a Bucky que había despertado hace poco― ¿Cómo dormiste?

Al rubio le parecía extraño que James actuara tan natural, después de que ayer el mismo lo había tratado pésimo. Bueno, era una de las cualidades de su amigo, se enoja un poco y al rato se le pasa. Algo que admiraba de él.

― Buenos días Buck ―Contestó el rubio―, Bien gracias... ¿y tú?

― Mas o menos ―El muchacho se acercó al refrigerador abriéndolo y sacando una botella de leche―, tuve pesadillas, así que no dormí muy bien. Tal vez la cena fue un poco tarde.

― Quien habla de comer tarde, si te la pasabas metido en fiestas ―Dijo Steve en tono gracioso. Ya se le había quitado el enfado de anoche―, Oye Buck, yo-

― Tranquilo Steve, no pasa nada. Me disculpo yo, me comporté como un idiota ―Lo interrumpió―, se nota que te interesa mucho esa chica, y por lo que veo, ella también tiene interés en ti ―El rubio terminó de servirse una taza de café y se sentó en la silla de la barra de la cocina.

― ¿Tú crees? ―James asintió―, es que, Natasha es...

― ¿Especial? ¿Guapa? ¿Hermosa y pelirroja? Claro, todas las anteriores ―Bucky veía como el ceño de Steve se fruncía de a poco. Tomó un sorbo de su vaso de leche y continuó―, ya, pero si es la verdad. Si la quieres, gánatela, conquístala hombre. Tienes todo de tu parte y no lo usas.

― Sabes bien que no he tenido mucha chance con mujeres... Y ella...siento como si fuera inalcanzable ―Bucky se atoró con un poco de leche al escuchar ese comentario por parte de su amigo.

― Steve ―Se aclaró la garganta―, no seas idiota ―Dejó el vaso en la mesa y Steve miraba su taza de café aún―, conversa con ella y bésala.

― ¿Qué? ―El rubio artista salió de su trance y por fin lo miró a los ojos.

― Bésala y sabrás si ella quiere algo más que ser sólo tu guapa vecina del frente ―Se encogió de hombros―, a las mujeres hay que presionarlas, pero no tanto. A veces un _shock_ hace más efecto que invitarlas todos los fines de semana a una cita y a ver si pasa algo. Al menos yo lo encuentro aburrido.

Rogers meditó la propuesta que le estaba haciendo su amigo. Tenía algo de sentido. Natasha se veía que era una mujer de armas tomar, independiente. Sólo que a él le faltaba ese pequeño empujón para poder hacerlo. Tenía miedo a tomar la iniciativa.

.

* * *

.

Natasha terminó de realizar su rutina en el parque: trotar para calentar, un par de ejercicios como sentadillas, abdominales y volver a trotar. Le gustaba mucho ejercitarse y además estaba ansiosa de que llegara el lunes y poder hacer clases en la academia de ballet, que era su pasión.

Se fue caminando a su casa. Podría haber tomado el autobús, pero le gustaba observar siempre el paisaje, escuchando música e irse en un viaje que ella sentía que duraba horas.

Pasó por el local donde Steve tiene su estudio de trabajo y se detuvo. Ya podía verse que estaba casi listo para la apertura, faltaba limpiar algunos vidrios y barrer un poco el piso. Se sentía emocionada, ya que él la había invitado para el día de la inauguración. Iba a ir sí o sí. Quería estar ahí con él. Esbozó una sonrisa al recordar la primera vez que ella lo vio y había tropezado torpemente bajando las escaleras. No había sido el mejor encuentro entre los dos, pero eso quedaría en su memoria para siempre.

Sin querer, ya había llegado a su pequeño edificio de cuatro pisos. Miró la hora. Su reloj marcaba las 12:45 pm y su estómago ya le estaba reclamando algo de comida. No tenía ganas de cocinar, así que pediría pizza para almorzar.

Subió rápidamente a su piso y como siempre: las llaves. Casi siempre o, mejor dicho, siempre se le perdían o se le olvidaba dónde las había guardado. Hasta que, por fin, las tenía en uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón. Solía extraviarlas porque su llave era muy pequeña.

― _«Debo comprar un llavero...»_

Entró finalmente a su casa, quitándose la ropa deportiva, tarareando alguna que otra canción que había escuchado desde su celular y encendió la ducha.

Sus músculos se relajaron en contacto con el agua tibia y se sentía bien. Tomó la botella de shampoo, colocándose un poco en su cabello húmedo y comenzó a masajearlo lentamente.

Cerró los ojos, meditando todas las cosas que han pasado en este último mes. Jamás pensó en su vida que podría volver a sentir cosas por una persona. Sí, anteriormente Natasha se había enamorado de alguien hace muchos años. Pero no resultó como ella esperaba. Decidió dar un pie atrás. Y desde ese entonces, que Natasha Romanoff no habría querido intentar algo con nadie más. Por lo demás, eran otros tiempos que eran mejor olvidar.

Pensó que, tal vez podría invitar a Steve a la salida con María y presentárselo. Pero luego desistió de esa idea. Sabía que Rogers estaba muy interesado en ella, Natasha quería estar segura de dar el siguiente paso. No quería arruinar las cosas como en el pasado. Todo a su tiempo.

― _«Tal vez... en otra ocasión...»_ ―Se respondió en sus pensamientos, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa ladina. Le agradaba pensar en él.

.

* * *

.

Steve Rogers se encontraba en su taller pensando en lo último que le había dicho su amigo Bucky con respecto a Natasha:

― Conversa con ella y bésala ―Susurraba Steve mientras observaba el lugar detenidamente, para fijarse en si existía algún tipo de imperfección, pero no, todo estaba perfecto. ― _"¿Qué tan difícil puede ser Rogers?"_

Se preguntaba así mismo. Botó un poco de aire para tranquilizarse. Al parecer, estaba estresándose demasiado por la situación. Sólo debía ser él mismo. No iba a besarla, él no era de aquellos hombres que besaba porque se le antojase.

No podía ser como James, aunque él sabía a la perfección que había dejado ir a muchas mujeres por ser tan reservado. Y a aquella pelirroja simplemente no podía dejarla ir.

Trató de colocar uno que otro cuadro en ciertos puntos fijos de las paredes, pero necesitaba algo más, algo que sea hecho en Rusia. Algo que impacte a la gente de aquí, originario de esta ciudad que lo estaba acogiendo actualmente. De pronto, su mirada se dirige a su izquierda, donde había un lienzo en blanco. Lo tenía ahí desde que llegó al local. Lo tomó y se lo llevó a la sala de trabajo. Lo acomodó y botó un poco de aire. Sabía que debía crear algo nuevo.

― Algo nuevo... ―Susurró nuevamente, dirigiendo su mirada al gran vidrio. Observó a la gente que pasaba caminando, en autos o en bicicletas. Tratando de acorarse de algo que a él particularmente lo habría cautivado. _«Natasha...»_

Salió del local, cerrándolo con candado. Tendría que salir a las calles para buscar aquella pieza que falta. Y a pesar que era hora de almuerzo, no tenía muchas ganas de comer. Porque cuando a Steve Rogers se le mete algo en mente, no existe nada ni nadie que pueda sacárselo.

.

* * *

.

La pelirroja se encontraba en la academia de ballet. Había terminado de almorzar en su casa la fabulosa pizza que había pedido. Fue tanta que la tuvo que guardar en la nevera para que no se echase a perder. Quizás invitaría a los chicos para comer lo que quedaba.

Al entrar al salón de ensayo, le vinieron muchos recuerdos de lo mucho que deseaba hacer esto algún día. Quizás se trataba de un cliché el seguir los sueños. Pero realmente no le importaba, esto era lo que realmente la hacía feliz de verdad. A menos que...

Sin más que pensar, se dirigió a uno de los camerinos y sacó su bolso deportivo, colocándolo en una de las bancas de ahí, donde sacó su ropa para ensayar.

Ya vestida con su malla de color negra, sus zapatillas color crema y su cabello lo armó en un tomate. Estaba lista para un pre-calentamiento antes de comenzar.

De pronto, se vio en aquel espejo gigante que estaba en frente. Se miró unos minutos y se quedó pensando, si realmente valía la pena seguir con todo esto. Nuevamente la atormentaban sus miedos, el pasado. Era normal acobardarse, pero había luchado tanto tiempo, que era ridículo querer retroceder.

Dejó esos pensamientos de lado y se enfocó en realizar un estiramiento de piernas, más específicamente en los tendones. Se sentó en el suelo con las piernas extendidas frente a ella, para tocarse la punta de los pies. Luego de repetir eso al menos unas tres veces, se levantó para realizar otro tipo de estiramiento. Levantó la pierna derecha, posicionándola encima de la barra, para inclinarse encima unos segundos con la espalda recta. Lo último que realizó, fue un _Split_ , estirando su pierna izquierda hacia el frente y la pierna derecha hacia atrás, estirándose lo más que podía. Se enderezó lentamente para volver a iniciar un par de veces más.

Ya estaba lista para empezar a bailar. Se dirigió a la pequeña mesa donde estaba la radio, a la cual le insertó un pequeño MP3 donde tenía las pistas. Lo puso en modo USB y empezó a buscar la canción.

De pronto, empezó a sonar "Romeo & Julieta", por _Sergei Prokofiev_ , la cual está basada en la clásica obra de _William Shakespeare_. Esta obra era de sus favoritas. Un baile dividido en tres actos. Camino con paso firme hasta ponerse al medio de la sala, empezando a levantar la punta de los pies poco a poco...

.

* * *

.

Steve tenía la mente entre ocupada y distorsionada. Y el motivo lo sabía, lo tenía claro. La necesitaba en su vida. No tenía idea como iba a quedar con ella, de verdad no le importaba en lo absoluto. Lo único que necesitaba ahora, era verla y hablarle ¿de qué? Ni el mismo sabía. Recordó de pronto el consejo de Bucky: lo haría, la besaría y esperaría una respuesta.

Rogers jamás hace caso a estos impulsos, pero, el verla a ella cerca de su amigo, le carcomían los celos. Muy amigo suyo era, pero esta vez no lo iba a dejar ganar esta conquista.

Sus pasos eran apresurados, se dejaba guiar por sus pies, camino al apartamento de ella. Se puso a pensar rápidamente sobre qué pasaría si Natasha reaccionaba mal y lo terminaba golpeando. Y lo meditó porque, cuando Bucky llegó, ella no fue muy amable con él. No, ella no haría algo así, estaba totalmente seguro. Y era extraño, ya que, por lo general, Steve Rogers no era una persona confiada de sí mismo con este tipo de situaciones. Así que, por primera vez, se dejaría llevar por su corazón.

Cruzó la calle apresurado, cuando pasó un automóvil y le tocó la bocina. Ni siquiera se había percatado que venía algo, su mente claramente no estaba aquí. Cuando pisó la acera del otro lado, de pronto, se fijó que, en esa calle, había una academia de baile, y más específicamente de ballet. Sin pensarlo, Natasha vino a sus pensamientos de manera automática. Dios, empezaba a tener miedo de sus sentimientos. Tal vez se trataba de una obsesión, que varias veces se había puesto a pensar. Pero se negaba.

Se podía oír que salía algo de música, pero el letrero decía claramente _"закрыто"_ (Cerrado) en ruso. Pero eso no fue impedimento para poder entrar. Empujó un poco la puerta y puso un pie dentro, cerrándola tras de sí. Puso atención un momento y podía escuchar una melodía a lo lejos que provenía de la sala de ensayo. Se dirigió hacia allá, con paso silente y se acercó al marco de la puerta sin asomarse por completo: Y la vio.

Natasha estaba bailando muy concentradamente. Daba unos giros casi infinitos, para luego, dar un salto hacia el otro lado de la sala. Levantó sus brazos, formando así, un arco bajo su cabeza, para terminar en el suelo con ambas piernas estiradas de forma sutil y delicada. Se volvió a poner de pie, colocando sus pies en punta muy lentamente. Ella cerraba los ojos y notaba que su respiración estaba agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente.

Steve estaba embelesado con sus movimientos; era un sueño verla bailar, como si fuera de otro planeta. Nunca imaginó verla en esta faceta, y era lo que necesitaba para inspirarse aún más ¿pero se trataba del baile o de ella? Quizás nunca lo sabremos.

La pelirroja detuvo su baile y se dirigió a la radio para poner fin a la pista. Su oído se agudizó y sintió a alguien, dándose media vuelta y no encontrar a nadie en la entrada de la sala. Pero estaba segura que alguien la estaba observando. Natasha frunció el ceño y volvió su mirada a la radio.

― Eres muy buena ―Su voz se escuchó como eco en toda la sala de ensayo y ella volteó nerviosamente a verlo.

― ¿Hace cuánto estás aquí? ―Preguntó un poco asustada y algo enfadada.

― ¿Eso importa?

― Si, me siento invadida ―Natasha respondió seria. Steve notó que ella estaba molesta por el simple hecho de haberla visto bailar a escondidas―, no debiste verme... ―La pelirroja se estaba retirando de ahí, cuando Steve la toma por el brazo algo fuerte pero delicado.

― Nat

― No Steve, déjame, no quiero verte hoy ―La rusa trató de zafarse del agarre, pero no pudo.

― Escúchame un momento...

― ¡No quiero, déjame sola!

La muchacha abrió sus ojos como platos, porque no creía que, en este momento, Steve Rogers la estaba besando. Y endemoniadamente bien. Era un beso desesperado y temeroso, ella lo pudo notar. No tuvo opción. Se dejó llevar por el suave movimiento de sus labios con los de ella. La pelirroja notó que el rubio se relajó y puso sus manos alrededor de su cintura, acercándola más a él, ya que estaba en puntillas. Natasha pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para disfrutar más aquel beso.

Era toda una _tormenta_ de sensaciones besar aquellos labios, para ambos.

Steve por su parte, estaba asumiendo que nada malo le iba a pasar, al no recibir un golpe, cachetada o algo por el estilo. Debía admitir que su amigo James tenía razón, nada mejor que un _beso_ para aclarar sentimientos.

 **[Continuará...]**

.

* * *

.

Finalmente se besaron ¿que opinan?

Otra cosa, no sé de ballet, de hecho tuve que leer mucho para poder colocar ciertos términos, los giros, etc. Me ha gustado sinceramente :) porque me gusta aprender cosas nuevas, al igual que de Rusia.

Quiero agradecer a las personas que me hicieron llegar comentarios de no abandonar la historia (porque lo pensé seriamente) y la verdad, es que recordé que igualmente, escribo para mi.

.

.

.

Gracias a toda la gente que se dedica a leerme, espero recibir sus hermosos reviews Los escritores de fanfics nos alegramos mucho cuando nos llegan mensajitos.

Nos leemos pronto :)


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **MARVEL & Disney** no me pertenecen. La historia es creación mía, no tengo fines de lucro, salvo entretenerlos.

 **Notas de la autora:** No tengo notas el día de hoy...ehm... ¡lean!

.

* * *

.

 **[Anteriormente...]**

 _"Era un beso desesperado y temeroso, ella lo pudo notar. No tuvo opción. Se dejó llevar por el suave movimiento de sus labios con los de ella. La pelirroja notó que Steve se relajó y puso sus manos en su cintura, acercándola más a él, ya que estaba en puntillas. Natasha pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para disfrutar más aquel beso._

 _El rubio ya estaba asumiendo que nada malo le iba a pasar, no recibió un golpe, cachetada o algo por el estilo. Debe admitir que su amigo James tenía razón, nada mejor que un beso para aclarar sentimientos."_

 _._

* * *

 _._

Su mejilla ardía como si se hubiera golpeado contra la muralla. Tenía que admitir que Natasha daba unos buenos golpes. Y pues... en eso terminó aquel beso. La pelirroja lo empujó y le dio una bofetada, alejándose de él lentamente. Steve no comprendía bien, ya que, al principio, ella no había dado indicios de querer detenerse. Si antes estaba confundido acerca de sus sentimientos por Natasha, ahora era peor.

Ella lo estaba observando detenidamente. Aún estaba agitada debido al beso que se habían dado hace segundos atrás. Su corazón bombeaba sangre a mil por hora. A simple vista se veía un chico introvertido, pero al parecer, era solo una apariencia, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba la pelirroja.

― Natasha... ―Empezó él.

― Por qué viniste... qué haces aquí ―Dijo seria, mientras se dirigía a una banca a sentarse para quitarse las zapatillas de ballet.

― Sólo...quería verte.

― Podrías haber llamado antes o algo así...

― Me hubiera gustado... pero aún no tengo tu número ―Se excusó el rubio. Y tenía razón. Natasha exhaló despacio.

― ¿No podías esperar a que llegase a mi apartamento...?

― Eres lo que _necesito_... es decir―Natasha se detuvo al escuchar aquel comentario. Sus mejillas empezaban a arder y no quería que él se diera cuenta de eso y continuó con su labor de quitarse las zapatillas de ballet―, no sé bien como explicártelo...pero necesitaba verte.

― Steve, ―Comenzó ella―, no me gusta que invadan mi privacidad. El local está cerrado ―La pelirroja se levantó de su puesto, tomando sus cosas dirigiéndose hacia los camerinos, seguido de un Steve avergonzado. No sabía que ella tuviese una actitud tan a la defensiva ¿acaso escondía algo?

― Discúlpame, no quise ser entrometido y con lo del beso... ―Ella escuchaba las disculpas, dándole la espalda. Cerró el _locker_ y volvió su mirada hacia aquellos ojos azules que tanto le gustaba observar.

― Bueno, supongo que pasas por esta vez ―Suspiró resignada y algo avergonzada por su actitud hacia él. Rogers no tenía como saber en lo que ella pensaba o lo que sentía. Ella sabía de antemano que es un buen muchacho ―Discúlpame tú a mi...

― Imagino que, tendrás tus razones... ―Acomodó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón―, no te preocupes. Yo fui quien insistió y entró sin permiso...pero es que cuando la inspiración llega, tienes que hacer lo posible para que no se vaya y-

― Por eso viniste ¿no?

Steve se había quedado sin palabras. Porque era verdad lo que ella decía. Él dijo que su inspiración había llegado ¿era por ella realmente? ¿o tal vez el baile? Aún no lo tenía claro del todo. Tal vez ahora, Natasha tendría una pésima imagen de él. Llegar de improviso, interponerse en su tiempo libre y más encima, tomarla de sorpresa con aquel beso. El rubio se sentía tonto. Quizás la idea de James no fue la más acertada...

»― ¿El beso era parte de _esa inspiración_? ―Preguntó sin anestesia. Porque ella era así, directa al grano. Aunque Steve pudo notar una sonrisa pícara por pare de ella.

― No, eso no estaba en mis planes...o sea si, en parte, pero... ―Rogers estaba a punto de tirarse por la ventana. Observó que Natasha se estaba riendo con la escena de nervios de él.

― A mí también _me gustas_ Steve...

Dijo finalmente ella, acercándose y quedando frente a él, cerrando sus ojos. Rogers sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la garganta en cualquier momento. Al igual que él, Natasha sentía en su estómago como si hubiese tragado mil mariposas y éstas revoloteaban de un lado a otro. La rusa pensaba que el cosquilleo se trataba sólo un cuento de hadas o de aquellas historias en donde la princesa conoce a su príncipe azul y terminan felices para siempre. Y ella percibía eso... de que tal vez, su príncipe azul había llegado para quedarse.

― ¿Hablas en serio? ―Steve tomó sus manos delicadamente realizando aquella pregunta. Se acercó a ella, juntando su frente con la de ella. Escuchó susurrar un _"si"_ por parte de la rusa y Steve esbozó una sonrisa de aún no creerlo. Porque para él, Natasha era su sueño inalcanzable y ahora estaba ahí con él, declarándose y siendo muy abierta.

― No quería aceptarlo aún...porque tenía miedo ―Natasha empezó a hablar aún con sus ojos cerrados―, miedo de tal vez, no saber si estaba sintiendo esto de manera real. No quería que fuera algo pasajero o de un día para otro. Además... eres un buen chico, y yo... ―Tragó saliva. Él aún no conocía muy bien a Natasha y su pasado. Tampoco ella querría hacerle saber todo lo que tuvo que pasar―, no he tenido buenas experiencias amorosas ―Se excusó―

― No te preocupes ―Tomó su rostro con ambas manos e hizo que él la mirar a los ojos―, yo tampoco soy un experto en ser el mejor novio del mundo. Pero te prometo, que cuidaré siempre de ti.

― ¿Siempre eres así de romántico? ―Preguntó ella, haciendo notar un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

― Sólo contigo...

.

* * *

.

Salieron de la academia de ballet. Steve quiso acompañar a Romanoff hasta el apartamento. Habían dado un paso más adelante, cosa que ambos querían, pero que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir. Steve tuvo que dar el primer empujón para que todo esto resultase.

Por la mente de Rogers pasaba la idea del beso que Bucky le había dado. Al principio, pensaba que todo iba a terminar horriblemente y se iría con más de una cachetada a casa. Pero salió todo lo contrario. De hecho, ni se lo esperó.

Natasha por su parte, tampoco se esperó de ella misma decirle aquellas palabras de _"Me gustas"_. Ella no era así tan expresiva. Pero había algo en él, que Natasha percibía que podía confiar su vida entera. En este caso, sus sentimientos.

Pasaron a una tienda para comprar algunas cosas para la merienda. Aunque Natasha no tenía mucha hambre, ya que con la pizza que había comido como almuerzo, estaba más que satisfecha.

Salieron del minimarket con un par de bolsas y se encaminaron nuevamente al apartamento de la rusa, cuando de pronto, alguien la llama por su nombre. La pelirroja voltea a ver de quien se trataba, aunque no era difícil de predecir, la voz era demasiado obvia.

― Hola Sharon ―Habló finalmente Natasha a su compañera de aula―, ¿Qué se te ofrece? ―Preguntó sonando algo cortante, ya que llevaban prisa.

― ¿No me lo vas a presentar? ―Sus ojos se dirigieron al rostro de Steve, el cual se veía muy concentrado en su Smartphone.

― Si bueno... ―Natasha quería huir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Y era que obviamente, Sharon no era de aquellas personas favoritos que ella quería ver en estos momentos―, Steve, ella es Sharon Carter... es mi colega en la academia de ballet.

El rubio despegó sus ojos del celular y miró a la rubia mujer en frente suyo, la cual le pasaba su mano en forma de saludo. Él hizo lo mismo, estrechando su mano.

― Discúlpame, le enviaba un mensaje a un amigo... ―Guardó el aparato en uno de sus bolsillos y continuó―, Steve Rogers, mucho gusto.

― El gusto es mío Steve ―Sharon quedó embobada con la mirada del amigo misterioso de Natasha. Era demasiado guapo. La rubia sacudió su mente para poder concentrarse y volver a preguntar. ― ¿Y te estás quedando por acá o vienes por vacaciones?

La pelirroja sintió su sangre hervir por dentro ¿Qué le importaba dónde se estuviera quedando? Mordió sus labios, aguantándose la pregunta, ya que Steve le estaba respondiendo en ese momento. Lo odió por unos segundos de su vida.

― De hecho, soy vecino de Natasha. Me mudé justo al frente de su apartamento ―Responde de manera cortés como suele ser siempre. Sharon miraba impresionada a su 'amiga', ya que la rusa no es de tener demasiados amigos o de conocer gente nueva.

― Que bien y que coincidencia que sean vecinos... ―Miró nuevamente a Natasha. La rubia pudo percibir la incomodidad de ella, así que, decidió marcharse. Pero consiguió lo que quería. ―, bueno, los dejo. Tengo cosas que hacer en mi casa. Nos vemos el lunes, _Nat_.

La pelirroja tomó las bolsas y se encaminó nuevamente, seguido de Steve, que no entendía nuevamente la actitud de su compañera. Él suponía que eran amigas, pero al parecer, no lo eran del todo. Quería preguntar, pero tal vez no era el momento.

.

* * *

.

Llegaron al edificio y al departamento de Natasha. Steve dejó el bolso de gimnasio que llevaba en el suelo y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Veía a su ahora novia, dejar las bolsas encima de la mesa de la cocina, mientras interactuaba con la cafetera. Aún no podía sacarse aquella imagen de ella mientras bailaba ballet. Era realmente un recuerdo que atesoraría siempre en su corazón, hasta que...

― Nat...― La miró a los ojos y veía que ella sonreía. De pronto, sus mejillas parecían tener algo de calor. Se sintió algo tonto por aquella reacción por parte de él. Lo peor es que Natasha se había dado cuenta de ese detalle y soltó una pequeña risa.

― Sí, dime ―Se acercó a la cocina también para ayudar, así ocultaría su rubor.

― Es que, me había quedado pensando en tu amiga...

― ¿En Sharon? ―Un tono de voz algo seria salía de sus labios―, ¿por qué?

― Tú y ella... no se llevan bien ¿verdad? ―A la pelirroja le llamó la atención este último comentario, porque había creído que Steve estaba distraído. Pero bueno, no hace falta conocer tanto a Natasha y no haber notado aquel ambiente de indiferencia entre ellas dos.

― No... quiero decir ―Intentaba explicar ella, mientras guardaba algunas cosas en la nevera―, simplemente no somos amigas. Sólo compañeras de trabajo en la academia.

Steve se cruzó de brazos pensando en aquello. Pero estaba seguro que había algo más. Los rasgos en el rostro de Natasha cambian demasiado cuando escucha el nombre de la rubia. Quizás no lo iba a averiguar ahora, en algún momento sabría el por qué. Y tampoco quería invadir su privacidad siendo su primer día de 'novios oficiales', ya con haberla visto bailar sin su consentimiento, era más que suficiente.

Como Natasha no era una persona muy culinaria, recibió ayuda de Steve. Pero, ella también se percató que él tampoco era experto en la cocina. Ambos se reían con las tonterías que les pasaba. Se les caían las cosas al suelo, los ingredientes mal cortados.

Al final, les resultó una sopa de verduras bastante contundente, entre patatas, carne y verduras. Cada uno llevó su plato hacia el living, donde Natasha tenía una mini mesita para dejar cosas para comer. La pelirroja encendió la televisión, mientras Steve cerraba un poco las cortinas, ya que estaba empezando a oscurecer.

Los chicos se sentaron en el enorme sofá que había en la sala. A Steve le parecía demasiado cómodo para ser sólo un sofá.

― Al menos no moriremos de hambre ―Habló Natasha―, la sopa quedó comestible.

― Si, al no ser que más tarde tengamos una cita con el baño ―La pelirroja soltó una carcajada al escuchar aquel comentario del rubio, golpeándole un poco el brazo.

― Y tengo poco papel de baño...tendremos que usar el tuyo ―Le respondió aun riéndose. Steve no dejaba de admirar su sonrisa. Realmente estaba embobado con ella.

Finalmente, se quedaron viendo una película en el living. Las luces de la televisión rebotaban sobre sus rostros en cada explosión que aparecía. Steve se dio cuenta que Natasha se había quedado dormida, apoyando su cabeza encima de su hombro. No la quería despertar, se veía demasiado adorable durmiendo a su lado; de pronto sintió un movimiento por parte de ella, que se estaba acomodando mientras dormía. Esperaría a que terminara la película y se iría a su apartamento; porque de algo estaba seguro, de que al fin pudo ser claro con sus sentimientos y demostrárselos a la chica de sus sueños: la hermosa _Natasha Romanoff_.

 **[Continuará...]**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sé que el capítulo fue algo corto, disculpen por eso,

¿Reviews?


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **MARVEL & Disney©** no me pertenecen. La historia es creación mía.

 **Notas de la autora:** _Letra cursiva y "en comillas" son llamadas telefónicas. Los diálogos «con estas comillas» son pensamientos del personaje._

.

* * *

.

 **4 meses después...**

Habían pasado un par meses en Rusia. El trabajo en la oficina y las clases de ballet que Natasha impartía seguía igual, como todos los días... pero había algo en su interior que la hacía muy feliz, y esa razón, era porque Steve Rogers había llegado a su vida inesperadamente.

Se habían mudado al apartamento de él, ya que era un poco más espacioso. Y con respecto a James, afortunadamente había encontrado trabajo y decidió irse para no seguir donde Steve y claramente, para que él tuviera más privacidad.

Rogers necesitaba tener además de un taller, un cuarto donde guardar material para realizar sus pinturas. A Natasha le encantaba que un muchacho como él se dedicara al arte.

Había días, donde él madrugaba pensando qué poder pintar, o simplemente, trazaba ideas, mediante bosquejos en croqueras. Y digamos que no tenía solo una. A Natasha todas le parecían estupendas ideas. Pero como a todo artista, el bloqueo siempre llega y es difícil salir de ahí, hasta que la inspiración vuelve a atacar repentinamente.

Pero tampoco es que Steve pasaba de largo todos los días. Eran aquellos días donde él sabía que tenía la idea y sólo debía concentrarse más en encontrarla; cuando eso pasaba, Natasha se levantaba a las 3 de la madrugada y le preparaba chocolate caliente; a Steve no le gustaba que ella hiciera eso. Pero terminó acostumbrándose a los mimos de ella.

Al igual que él, la pelirroja también pasaba de largo confeccionando sus clases para sus alumnas, aunque a veces también traía papeleo de su segundo empleo. Fury era un buen jefe, y a veces Natasha trabajaba a deshoras porque recibía buena paga. Hacía, además, horas extras en la oficina, llegando tarde, a veces, a las 11 de la noche; como buen compañero, él le servía la cena, además de tener la tina para un baño caliente después de una larga jornada laboral.

La atracción entre ellos dos era demasiado fuerte. Sólo bastaba un tierno beso en los labios, para que ambos terminaran despojándose de sus ropas y deseándose una y otra vez.

Aquella habitación quedaba inundada de gemidos, que sólo compartían entre los dos.

Steve besaba su cuello delicadamente al terminar aquella ardua tarea y ella, sólo se dejaba amar por aquel hombre, que la hacía inmensamente feliz.

Claramente, el amor entre los dos era recíproco.

.

* * *

.

— ¿Has sabido algo de James? —Natasha rompió el silencio de pronto. Ambos estaban en el parque, disfrutando de una hermosa tarde de primavera. Menos mal, las bajas temperaturas habían ido desapareciendo poco a poco—, me contaste que había encontrado alquiler, y por eso estamos viviendo en tu apartamento... pero nada más...

— Cierto, había olvidado decirte, —Recordó él—, hace un par de días me llamó por teléfono. Me contó que está trabajando.

— Al fin —Dijo ella entre risas—, no en serio, de verdad me alegro por él.

— Fue difícil, y eso que él tiene una profesión establecida —Refiriéndose a su profesión de Abogado—, quizás era porque aún no sabía hablar bien el ruso. Pero tú le enseñaste bastante.

James Barnes pasaba todos los martes y jueves por la tarde, día en que Natasha no tenía que hacer clases de ballet, al apartamento. Natasha amablemente, le ofreció ayudarlo con unas cuantas clases. Para suerte de él, aprendió muy rápido frases y conjugaciones varias. Era realmente, una persona brillante.

— Es muy inteligente. Sólo debía aprender un poco de ruso. Un pequeño trampolín —Respondió ella.

A Steve le encantaba contemplarla cada vez que ella hablaba. Además, que, aquel vestido tipo primaveral, su cabello pelirrojo ondulado, que caía por uno de sus hombros, la hacían ver demasiado hermosa.

»— ¿Steve? —Llamó ella. Al parecer, el chico estaba embobado mirándola. Ella se daba cuenta de eso y lo encontraba hasta muy tierno.

— Si, claro que sí. Es un chico inteligente...de hecho, está trabajando en el departamento de policía internacional ¿te había contado?

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de la pelirroja. No es que se haya alarmado, pero si, aquella noticia la había dejado en alerta. Claramente porque ella tenía un secreto muy oculto y que no debía enterarse nadie, menos James; aunque no debía preocuparse mucho. Hace como cinco años que ya no tenía 'ese' tipo de trabajos. Se había escondido bien y nadie de aquella agencia la buscaba. Debía respirar tranquila... por ahora.

»— ¿Nat? —Ahora él la llamaba—, ¿estás bien?

— Si, disculpa... —Retomó el diálogo—, me alegro bastante por Barnes. Realmente necesitaba el trabajo.

— Es verdad...

— Podrías invitarlo a cenar... para platicar con él —Sugirió Natasha. A Steve le pareció una muy buena idea.

— Lo llamaré y le preguntaré... mejor le enviaré un mensaje —Tomó su teléfono y comenzó a tipear. Bucky le respondió de inmediato y confirmó su ida a la casa para hoy en la noche.

Él le sonrió de vuelta y la pelirroja no podía desbordar más felicidad. Porque él era el causante de aquella mirada embobada; el rubio tomó su mejilla, acercando su rostro hacia él, sellando sus labios en un beso. Era delicado y profundo a la vez. Al se pararse por falta de oxígeno, Rogers preguntó.

»—¿Vamos? —Dijo ofreciéndole su mano para caminar—, sé que quieres un helado, mas allá hay un carrito que los vende.

— Steve, si querías tomar un helado me hubieras dicho, sabes que no me gustan mucho las cosas dulces —Respondió molestándolo de vuelta.

— Lo sé, pero... ¿quieres uno?

La pelirroja soltó una risa y asintió. A Steve le gustaban mucho las cosas dulces.

.

* * *

.

Las semanas iban pasando. James se acostumbraba muy bien al trabajo. Era un área que claramente conocía, pero que le dificultaba un poco por el tema del idioma.

Era viernes, y como de costumbre, siempre salía a beber algo con sus compañeros de trabajo, pero esta vez dijo que no. Tenía otros planes.

Estaba ordenando algunos papeles en su escritorio, claramente, el orden y esas cosas fue aprendido porque Steve era bien meticuloso.

Miró la hora en el reloj que estaba sobre la mesa. Marcaba las 20:30 pm. Se le había hecho algo tarde.

— ¿Ya te vas? —Escuchó una voz que provenía del marco de la puerta.

— Si, me iré temprano hoy —Le respondió James a la rubia. Sharon sabía que Barnes era muy esquivo con ella.

— Ah, es que quería invitarte a beber algo. Digo, porque casi siempre sales con los muchachos de la otra sección.

— Me encantaría ir, pero, voy a otra parte. Quizás en otra ocasión —La detective se sintió muy pasada a llevar, además de que él ni siquiera la estaba mirando. Sólo se preocupaba de ordenar su bolso para irse.

— Que bien, no sabía que tenías amigos acá en Rusia —Jame seguía sin mirarla—, ¿puedo ir contigo?

A veces, James no quería sonar mal educado, pero la actitud de Sharon a veces lo hacía sacar de quicio. Intentaba contar hasta diez mentalmente, para no quedar mal con ella. Se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo y decidió responderle.

— Sharon... —Acomodó su bolso y pensando bien lo que iba a decir, habló—, iré a visitar a unos parientes —Mintió. Él no sabía mentir bien. Pero en esta ocasión, al parecer le había resultado.

— Bueno...—Suspiró resignada—, no perdí nada con preguntártelo —Acomodó sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones—, que la pases bien. Nos vemos el lunes Barnes.

Dijo esto y se retiró. Realmente, ella la ahogaba, y para mas remate, era su jefa. Así que debía ser muy cauteloso.

.

* * *

.

La rubia salió de la estación de policía cabizbaja. De verdad quería invitarlo a tomar unas copas, ya que lo encontraba bastante interesante. Ella quería conocer gente nueva. Quizás debía cambiar algo...

Su celular sonó, indicando que había recibido un mensaje. Guardó el teléfono en su bolso y se dirigió al lugar que le decía aquel mensaje de su amiga.

Entró a un bar y ahí la encontró, en una de las mesas de la intemperie, tipeando en su celular. Se sentó en frente y la escuchó decir.

— ¿Pudiste convencerlo?

— No... no quiso acompañarme —Apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa, descansando su mentón en ambas palmas de sus manos. Se veía muy desanimada—, tal vez... ni siquiera le caigo bien Wanda.

Wanda Maximoff dejó de escribir un momento para ponerle atención a las palabras.

— No seas ridícula mujer. Ningún hombre te ha rechazado —Le mencionó seria—, eres guapa, inteligente...

— Pero no le llamo la atención, lo he intentado mil veces y no hay caso...

— Okey, necesitas algo fuerte —En ese momento, justo iba pasando un mesero—, me traes dos whiskeys en las rocas por favor... —El muchacho asintió y se retiró—, ¡gracias!

— No lo sé... es que...

— Ya, admítelo. Estás totalmente atraída por ese tal "Steve" —Dijo ella, marcando las comillas con ambas manos—, ni si quiera lo conozco ¿tan maravilloso es?

— Es guapo —El muchacho les había llevado los tragos. Sharon tomó el suyo, dándole un sorbo—, deberías verlo.

— ¿Y no sabes dónde vive? —Wanda también tomó de su vaso.

— Claro que lo sé... —Respondió. La castaña le iba a reclamar, pero ella habló primero—, pero no es sencillo...

— ¡Cómo que no es sencillo! ¡Sólo tienes que ir a buscarlo! Por dios mujer, me extraña... —Sacó un cigarro para encenderlo, escupiéndole el humo en el rostro.

— No es fácil Wanda... —Tomó otro sorbo del whiskey—, es vecino de Romanoff...—Wanda abrió los ojos sin creer lo que ella decía.

— Pues... más fácil aún. Sigue a la mosca muerta de Natasha —Le sugirió ella—, no sé cómo no se te había ocurrido antes.

— Tengo cosas más importantes...se abrieron casos de nuevos asesinatos. Creo que dejaré de impartir clases en la academia de ballet, —Dijo esto con aire de tristeza—, además, quien sabe, quizás Barnes un día de estos si me tome atención —La castaña soltó una risotada burlona, a lo que el semblante de Sharon cambió a uno más serio—, ¿qué es lo gracioso?

— Por favor... según lo que me cuentas, ese tal James ni siquiera piensa en dirigirte la palabra si no es de trabajo. Lo asustas, aunque quien no con tu carácter.

— No es mi culpa que mi padre me haya criado de esta manera, pero si, tienes razón...creo que he sido muy dura con él las últimas semanas.

— ¿Por qué no lo envías a mi unidad? —Sugirió Wanda—, quizás pueda amaestrarlo mejor que tú. Te lo devolveré, no te preocupes.

— Apenas lleva dos meses trabajando, pero... —Sharon estuvo dubitativa un momento. Quizás no era mala idea—, ¿por cuánto tiempo planeas entrenarlo?

.

* * *

.

10 de la noche y James era una persona muy puntual. Tocó el timbre del departamento de su amigo, encontrándose con Natasha. De pronto, recordó aquella vez cuando tuvo que ayudar a Steve a prepara una cena para ella y él, la había recibido. No había que preguntar nada, era más que claro, que ellos dos estaban viviendo juntos.

— Tanto tiempo James —Dijo ella feliz, recibiéndolo con un abrazo. Él lo correspondió. Natasha era una mujer muy amable.

— Gracias Nat y si, han pasado sus meses... pero, heme aquí —Respondió contento—, y traje algo —Bucky pasó una bolsa con algunas cosas, entre ellas un vino.

— No te hubieras molestado, si nosotros te invitamos —Dijo ella, recibiendo aquella bolsa—. Adelanta, pasa. Steve se está arreglando, para variar tarde... —Bucky cerró la puerta y claramente pudo notar, que había un toque femenino en el apartamento de su amigo. Varias cosas estaban más ordenadas y cambiadas de lugar.

— No te preocupes, es viernes, así que se puede demorar todo el tiempo que quiera, espero que no tanto —Dijo él, mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sofás del living.

— ¿Quieres una cerveza? —Preguntó ella desde la cocina.

— Si, me encantaría, gracias.

Steve salió de la habitación ya vestido. Vio a su amigo y fue, para darle un caluroso abrazo.

— Me alegra mucho verte Buck —Dijo Steve—, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, pero te entiendo. El trabajo debe tenerte agobiado.

— Si... aunque en realidad, más que el trabajo, es el ambiente ¿sabes? —Natasha volvió, entregándole una lata de cerveza a James— gracias...

— Debe ser muy duro trabajar para el departamento de policía local... —Habló ahora Natasha, pasándole ahora una de las latas a Steve. Ambos se acomodaron en el futón y James volvió a tomar asiento donde estaba.

— Mi jefa es una loca —Abrió la lata de cerveza—, además de fastidiosa...

— Hablas como si fuese una bruja ¿tan terrible es? —Steve no se creía que alguien fuese tan estricto en un trabajo. Pero era de esperar, ya que él era su propio jefe y manejaba su negocio. Nunca ha trabajado de manera dependiente.

— Las mujeres somos brujas, pero hay algunas que se pasan —Apoyó Natasha a la sentencia de James. Los tres rieron a carcajadas—, es decir, sé que debo apoyar a mi género, pero no se puede justificar lo injustificable.

— Natasha ¿quieres ser mi jefa? —Le dijo Barnes en tono de broma.

— ¿Y cómo se llama tu jefa? Quizás sabiendo su nombre sepamos por qué tiene esa forma de ser contigo —Steve le dio otro sorbo a su lata de cerveza.

— No creo que el nombre sea un gatillante de su carácter, pero esa _Sharon Carter_ , es un horror... pero, mejor no hablemos de trabajo —Y él tenía razón, era viernes por la noche—, háblenme de ustedes...

Natasha sospechaba de algún modo, que se trataba de ella. La habían ascendido a jefa de policía local y ya no iba tan seguido a hacer clases a la academia de ballet. Además, que Steve le había comentado sobre el trabajo que había encontrado James, así que no había mucho que sospechar.

Pero debía estar alerta a cualquier movimiento...solo por si acaso.

— Bueno chicos ¿pasemos a cenar?, las brochetas están casi listas —Habló ella, haciendo que Steve y Bucky se levantaran de sus asientos, dirigiéndose al pequeño comedor.

La cena había transcurrido tranquilamente. Risas y varias historias rondaban el apartamento de ambos chicos.

Steve abrió la botella de vino que Bucky había llevado, sirvió las copas, entregándoselas a cada uno.

— Y ¿Cuándo se casan? —Preguntó James. El rubio no sabía qué decir, quizás para no incomodar a su chica Así que Natasha, fue en su auxilio.

— Tan pronto como tú encuentres novia —Eso había sido un golpe directo. Luego de eso, Natasha bebió de la copa de vino.

Steve sintió latir su corazón de pronto... aquella frase lo había dejado dando vueltas. Pero sabía de ante mano que era sólo por contra atacar. Pero siendo sinceros, ¿ella aceptaría una propuesta así? Al menos él, nunca se le pasó por la mente. Pero no podía pensar así, era demasiado pronto para eso.

— Si, tienes razón —James le dio la razón a ella—, pero, sin trabajo no podía conseguir novia, así que, vamos de a poco.

— Te dejaré ganar esta vez Barnes...

Steve escuchaba a lo lejos las voces de James y Natasha... porque de pronto, sintió la necesidad de ponerse a pensar, si en algún momento de la vida, Romanoff daría un paso así con él... era muy pronto claramente, a penas llevaban unos meses viviendo juntos.

— Disculpen, debo atender —Sacó su celular, dirigiéndose al balcón para poder hablar con más privacidad—, ¿Sí diga?

Era el típico sonido achicharrado, sin señal.

»— ¿Diga? —Insistía la pelirroja. No se escuchaba nada hacia el otro lado, hasta que de pronto...

 _— "Координаты_ _55°45′21″N 37°37′04″E..._ _Координаты_ _55°45′21″N 37°37′04″E"_

Se escuchó del otro lado del auricular. Natasha no comprendía bien el mensaje, aunque si se ponía a analizar a la rápida, eran coordenadas. Hasta pensó que se trataba de esas típicas bromas por celular. Colgó, guardando su celular en el bolsillo, regresando con los muchachos.

— ¿Pasó algo? —Steve le preguntó a su novia. Ella negó.

— Era número equivocado, nada de qué preocuparse —Le respondió de vuelta.

.

* * *

.

Habían bebido demasiado, tanto así, que Steve cayó en un sueño profundo. Lo extraño era, que del tiempo que Natasha llevaba viviendo con él, jamás lo había escuchado roncar.

La pelirroja en cambio, no podía conciliar el sueño, y eso que se bebió casi toda la botella de Vodka; aquella llamada la tenía demasiado preocupada. Quería pensar que sólo se trataba de una mala broma...pero su sentido de alerta era más fuerte.

— _«Tranquila Natasha, no era nada ...»_ —Se repetía en su cabeza.

De pronto, notó que Steve se movió en la cama y la abrazó por la espalda. Eso de algún modo, la tranquilizó.

Finalmente, Natasha pudo conciliar el sueño gracias a Steve; el teléfono de ella estaba en silencio, encima de la mesita de noche, pero de igual modo, recibió un último mensaje del mismo remitente que decía:

 _« two days... "56°01′00″N 92°52′00″E»_

 **[Continuará...]**

.

* * *

.

Bueno ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿que hará Natasha ahora? ¿Qué les pareció la incorporación de Wanda a la historia?

Háganmelo saber en un review :)

¡Saludos!


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **MARVEL & Disney©** no me pertenecen. La historia es creación mía.

 **Notas de la autora:** Diálogos con "comillas" son llamadas telefónicas. —«Diálogos con estas comillas y guion al principio» son pensamientos de los personajes. Los textos con comillas son «mensajes».

.

* * *

.

— ¿De viaje? —Dijo Steve impactado. Eran las nueve de la mañana y se había enterado que su novia había salido fuera de la región—, pero no me habías dicho nada de eso ayer Natasha...

— _"Lo olvidé por completo. En serio discúlpame Steve"_ —Decía ella por teléfono. Estaba camino al aeropuerto arriba de un taxi—, _"es una reunión de negocios. Fury me citó que fuera con él. Es muy importante para la compañía"_

— ¿Y a donde vas? —Preguntó serio pero preocupado. Natasha no solía ser así de despistada, menos con su trabajo. Pero a cualquiera le puede pasar.

— _"Es en Siberia"_ —Le respondió—, _"pero no te preocupes, será un par de días, nada del otro mundo."_

— Si, no te preocupes, entiendo lo del trabajo —Mencionó ya más calmado—, ten cuidado por favor y avísame a penas llegues a tu destino ¿está bien?

— _"Te avisaré Steve, no te preocupes..."_ —Le respondió. No escuchó nada del otro lado del auricular. Suponía que él estaba algo enfadado y no era para menos. Salió sin avisar de la casa. — _"Te amo..."_ —Esto tomó por sorpresa al rubio. Natasha no solía demostrar su cariño hacia él de esa manera, sólo lo hacía cuando estaban juntos. Pero ahora, era justo y necesario.

— También te amo preciosa...—No podía enfadarse con ella. Por más que lo intentase.

Steve colgó el celular, dejándolo encima del comedor, pensando en lo repentino de este viaje. Dudaba, pero no quería hacerlo. Él confiaba en ella. Natasha no era de esas personas que anda en malos pasos; le preocupaba que la hayan trasladado a _Siberia_ , que queda mas o menos a tres distritos lejos de _Moscú._ No sabía con exactitud cuando tiempo le tomaría en llegar hacia allá. Suponía que aquel viaje sería en avión.

Quitó esos pensamientos negativos de su cabeza, para ponerse manos a la obra en la limpieza de la casa. No era lo suyo estando solo, pero tenía que hacerse. Fue en búsqueda de una escoba para empezar, cuando suena nuevamente su teléfono.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —Steve estaba perdiendo la paciencia, cuando de pronto, la voz familiar del otro lado del auricular le cambió el ánimo—, ¡Sam!

— _"¿Qué pasa amigo? Ya no te acuerdas de mi al parecer"_ —Dijo el moreno—, " _deduzco que el problema se debe a una chica bien guapa..."_

— Lo siento, de verdad, estos últimos meses han sido algo locos —Le respondió Steve—, pero si tengo que confesarte algo, pues... si, estoy con una chica.

— _"Si lo imaginaba y debe tenerte bien obsesionado, ya ni respondes mis mensajes"_ —Wilson lo molestaba de vuelta. Steve no tenía donde ocultarse, pero era verdad—, _"tranquilo, sólo quería saludarte y recordar cómo era tu voz"_

— ¿Cómo has estado? Ya ha pasado un buen tiempo —Respondió Steve.

— _"Pues bien, el trabajo sigue y la vida también"_ —Soltó una pequeña carcajada después de aquel comentario—, _"¿Ya te estableciste bien?"_

— Si, tengo el taller y he vendido mis trabajos. Me ha ido bastante bien —Su voz era tranquilizadora—, aunque al principio costó —De pronto el rubio cambia drásticamente de tema—, ¿te conté que James vino a Rusia también?

— _"¿James? ¿'Bucky' Barnes está allá?"_ —Sam no se lo podía creer—¸ _"pero si ese tipo no tenía donde caerse muerto...además de pasar de fiesta en fiesta en la facultad"_

— Vamos Sam, por más que digas eso de él, la pasabas bien con nosotros —Se escuchaba del otro lado varias quejas de su amigo. Ellos tres habían estudiado en la misma universidad—, es verdad, no lo niegues. Y para que me creas, hasta se tituló de abogado.

— _"¿Me estás jodiendo?"_ —Steve escuchó una risotada más o menos por parte de su amigo—, _"¡es que no te lo creo!"_

— Pues así es, yo tampoco me lo creía, pero lo hizo, y ahora tiene trabajo acá.

— _"Bueno, fuera de broma, me alegro por él"_ —Habló esta vez en serio—, _"Ambos sabemos que su vida no fue fácil"_

— Lo sé...por eso cuando me dijo su idea de venir, le dije que no tenía problema para quedarse conmigo un tiempo, hasta que encuentre trabajo —Steve siempre había sido un buen chico. Sam lo sabía y no se sorprendía de aquello.

— _"Imagino que me recibirás si me dejo caer por esos lares"_

— Sabes que sí, Sam —Dijo él, sentándose en el sofá un momento—, con Natasha estaremos felices de que vengas.

— _"Así que así se llama..."_ —Steve no se percató que había mencionado a su pelirroja. Para él ya era costumbre decir que estaba en pareja—, _"Bueno amigo, no sé cuándo, pero prometo ir a visitarlos. Si es que siguen juntos, claro..."_

— Sam... —El rubio formó una mueca de desagrado con aquel comentario.

— _"Te estoy jodiendo... Bueno, hablamos Steve, cuídate mucho"._

Steve se quedó pensando en cómo estaría su tierra natal de pronto. Extrañaba las calles de Nueva York, pasear en ellas en motocicleta...

.

* * *

.

El avión se demoró dos horas en aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Siberia. Si el viaje hubiese sido por tierra, seguiría aun en plena carretera rusa.

La pelirroja miraba su reloj, el cual marcaba las 15:03 de la tarde. Había llegado a una buena hora. A pesar de que arriba del vuelo dieron refrigerios, Natasha tenía su estómago hecho un concierto.

Salió con su pequeña maleta, su cartera de mano camino hacia algún restaurante más cercano y lo encontró. Pidió al mesero y sacó su smartphone para esperar mientras; abrió su WhatsApp para hablarle a Steve. No quería llamarlo por teléfono aún...no estaba segura. O eso era al menos lo que pensaba.

 _«He llegado... aún no tenemos alojamiento, pero ya encontraremos algo...te extraño»_

Escribió finalmente. Aun no enviaba el mensaje... hasta que una voz la desconcentró y su dedo dio con el _'enter'_ del celular, enviándolo de todas formas.

— A tiempo, como es de costumbre... —Dijo una muchacha de melena rubia, con el rostro tapado y anteojos oscuros.

— Supongo que nada ha cambiado ¿verdad? —Respondió Natasha—, sigues teniendo la misma voz hipócrita de siempre.

— Me alegra de verte también, _Natalia_... —La llamó por su nombre—, no has cambiado mucho en estos diez años. Te sabes esconder bien. Te cambiabas de domicilio unas tres veces al mes...no poseías ningún medio de comunicación...hasta ahora que te estancaste.

— Algo que haya aprendido de ustedes, no ¿ _Yelena_? —Escupió enfadada. El sólo hecho de escuchar su voz le provocaban náuseas— ve al grano, ¿de qué trata el trabajo esta vez?

— No hablemos de eso acá, ten... —Le pasa una servilleta con una dirección—, ese es tu hotel, es de cuatro estrellas. No nos alcanzó para las cinco, tuvimos que pagarte el pasaje de avión, pero sé que estarás bien ahí. Recibirás instrucciones dentro de cinco horas. Mientras, podrías relajarte...

Natasha leyó la dirección y la memorizó. Lo único que quería, era regresar lo más pronto posible a Moscú y regresar con Steve; tragó saliva algo nerviosa. No quería pensar en lo que debía hacer.

La pelirroja intentó mirar el rostro de Yelena, pero estaba muy tapado, como si quisiera esconderse de algo.

»— Bueno, debo irme... —Tomó su cartera pequeña, levantándose de la silla—, la misión no será tan terrible para ti, eres experta en esto...

— ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? —La rubia volteó a verla—, digo, eras la favorita de papá después de mi...

— Créeme que no te hubiera contactado...pero actualmente, no puedo. Han pasado muchas cosas después del fallecimiento de tu padre. La organización cambió de nombre... en fin... —Dijo. Natasha arqueó una ceja no entendiendo bien aquella respuesta, pero lo dejó pasar—, nos vemos.

La mujer se retiró, dejando a una Natasha confundida. Le picó la curiosidad de saber que es lo que le pasa o le pasó. Quizás en algún momento lo averigüe, mientras tanto, debía estar concentrada en esta misión, para irse pronto a casa.

— Su pedido —Llegó el mesero con un sándwich de pollo con un vaso de agua, que ella había pedido hace unos momentos atrás—, que tenga buen provecho.

— Gracias —Respondió en ruso.

El apetito le había vuelto al ver el platillo. Decidió comérselo, además que se veía delicioso. Le dio una pequeña mordida al pan, cuando siente de pronto su celular. Su corazón volvió a latir fuerte. Sacó el dispositivo del bolsillo y su alma volvió al cuerpo.

« _Me alegro mucho que hayas llegado bien, espero que termines pronto tus reuniones por allá. No ha pasado un día completo y ya te extraño...»_

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta leer aquello. Steve era muy atento con ella, de eso no había duda alguna. De pronto, un par de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y no tenía idea del por qué esa reacción; deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, que esto terminase para siempre.

Natasha se prometió a sí misma, que le daría un final. Todo sea, por seguir en el corazón de Rogers...

 _— «Lo haré por ti, Steve... no más mentiras, a partir de hoy...»_

.

* * *

.

James Barnes despertó en la cama, pero no de su apartamento y casi le da un infarto al no reconocer la recámara. Había olvidado que estaba donde Steve. Los chicos le insistieron que se quedara a dormir, que no tenían problemas, ya que había una habitación disponible.

El de pelo azabache abrió la puerta de la habitación y vio a Steve en la cocina, que estaba lavando algunos platos y copas por la cena de anoche; dio un largo bostezo, haciendo que el rubio volteara para mirar.

— Buenos días James —Dijo Steve— ¿quieres café?, como en los viejos tiempos, cuando vivíamos juntos.

Bucky tomó una silla, sentándose en el pequeño comedor matutino y otro bostezo salió de su boca. Se dio cuenta de algo que hacía falta...y claramente _hacía_ falta.

— ¿Y Natasha? —Preguntó Barnes—, ¿sigue durmiendo?

— Se fue de viaje, por dos días —Su amigo abrió los ojos, despertando en totalidad con esa noticia—, lo olvidó por completo, me pidió disculpas y todo.

— Vaya, eso si no me lo esperé, ella no suele ser tan despistada ¿o sí? —Dijo esto, tomando la cafetera, sirviéndose en una taza aquella bebida humeante.

— No, casi nunca —Se volteó a verlo, mientras se secaba las manos con un paño de cocina—, por eso se me hace extraño. Pero confío en ella. Entiendo que se le haya olvidado, a todos nos puede pasar algo así.

James frunció el ceño. Se le hacía demasiado repentino lo que Natasha acababa de hacer. Y no quería hacer sentir mal a Steve, pero debía decirle lo que pensaba de la situación, porque eso hacen los amigos.

— ¿De verdad... no piensas que puede estar engañándote? —Preguntó serio su amigo. Steve lo escuchó serio—, es decir, de la noche a la mañana te dice que tuvo un viaje urgente que hacer...

— James...

— Lo sé, sé que confías en ella —Volvió a hablar Bucky—, es solo que se me hace todo muy extraño...

— Como sea... —Dejó aquel paño encima de la baranda de cocina. Bucky pudo notar en el tono de voz, la molestia de su amigo—, me acaba de avisar que aterrizó su vuelo. Está en Siberia —Mencionó él, abandonando la cocina—, te dejé un poco de pan además...

Steve entró a la habitación rápidamente. Claramente, aquel comentario lo tomó de muy mal gusto.

.

* * *

.

Tomó un taxi, que la llevó a la dirección escrita en esa servilleta. Los nervios la carcomían por dentro, a pesar, de que ya había realizado estos trabajos en el pasado.

Quería librarse de esta realidad, pero era un círculo vicioso del cual, había estado huyendo por más de diez años.

Debía encontrar la manera, de poder salir de todo este embrollo. El problema era, que varias de las cabezas pensantes de esta organización, son políticos importantes, con mucho poder y dinero. Nadie le creería a ella, una ex asesina y ex espía de la KGB.

— _«Claramente, nadie confiaría en mí...»_

Natasha había llegado a la habitación de su hotel, que no estaba para nada mal. Era amplia, con un gran balcón, el cual tenía una vista enorme de la ciudad; dejó su mini maleta a un lado y su neceser en el baño.

Se miró en el espejo. Su rostro denotaba cansancio, claramente por el viaje. Pero no sólo era eso...aquel cansancio demostraba todo el esfuerzo que había realizado por salir de esta realidad. De una doble vida, que ya no quería seguir en ella; de pronto, Steve apareció en sus pensamientos. No quería perderlo por nada del mundo. Él era un chico muy bueno, que la amaba y la consentía en todo.

El problema radicaba explícitamente en su doble vida desde la adolescencia ¿Steve aceptaría algo así? Claramente, no lo haría.

Steve se alejaría, además de odiarla de por vida. Estos eran algunos de los pensamientos de la pelirroja. Estaba totalmente devastada. Realmente lo amaba. Estaba decidida a pasar toda su vida con él.

De pronto, empezó a ver su silueta en el espejo algo nublado, ya que lágrimas estaban brotando con intensidad desde sus ojos. Ella no lloraba, casi nunca lo hacía. Por primera vez en su vida, sintió vulnerabilidad; no debían enterarse de que Natasha estaba enamorada ni menos, que conozcan a la persona o investigarla. Debía ser cautelosa, no demostrar ningún sentimiento que la pueda delatar: Esconder a Steve en su corazón cueste lo que cueste.

Se dio una ducha caliente para relajarse. Sus músculos estaban demasiado tensos con este viaje. Al salir, encendió la televisión para amenizar un poco el ambiente. Sólo era un par de días. Después de eso, vería la manera de poder acabar con esta pesadilla viviente.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, quitándose la toalla que llevaba en el cabello, para poder secarlo mejor.

Un pequeño ruido se escuchó desde la puerta. Volteó rápidamente, un poco asustada, pero en alerta; alguien había dejado una carta debajo de la puerta. Fue lentamente hacia allá, la recogió del suelo para abrirla: Era el trabajo que debía cumplir.

.

* * *

.

Steve había salido camino a su taller. Seguía un poco enfadado por los comentarios de Bucky acerca de Natasha. Realmente lo odió por unos momentos. Su opinión era válida, cualquiera pensaría algo así. Pero Steve no era de esas personas. Él confiaba ciegamente en su chica. Ella no le mentiría ni engañaría...ni en sus peores pesadillas.

De todas formas, Steve debía abrir el local. Los fines de semana era donde más se llenaba de gente y ganaba el doble de dinero que los días normales.

Entró y colocó el letrero de "abierto", para pasar al fondo; estaba su taller de pinturas; se dirigió a la repisa donde tenía sus brochas y su ropa, que utilizaba para pintar. Se cambió rápidamente, debía terminar algunas obras el día de hoy, ya que las vendrían a buscar.

Colocó en frente el cuadro que estaba terminando. Sólo debía corregir algunos detalles para dejarlo perfecto.

Escuchó que alguien había entrado a la tienda, ya que la puerta tiene una campana para avisar. Sacudió sus manos un poco para estar presentable y se dirigió a la entrada para atender.

— Hola, buenas tardes —Dijo ella en ruso—, busco algunas pinturas para decoración...

— Si claro... —Respondió Steve en el mismo idioma. Ella aún no lo miraba, pero la reconoció: era Sharon Carter. Y si hacía memoria, era la compañera de trabajo en la academia donde Natasha imparte clases y además, la jefa de James. Vaya que todo era un pañuelo. —Veo que te agradan las pinturas americanas... Sharon.

La rubia levantó la vista sin poder creer lo que veía delante. Steve Rogers estaba en la tienda. Estaba confundida, ya que lo veía con ropa manchada de pintura...ella lo escuchó hablar inglés.

— Tú...—Dijo ella—, ¿trabajas acá?

— Si —Respondió sacudiendo sus manos en la ropa—, aquí trabajo ¿quieres que te muestre alguna pintura en especial?

Carter estaba impactada. No podía creer que Steve estuvo cerca de ella todo este tiempo; se dio un golpe mental para volver a la realidad.

— Eh sí. Había pasado por fuera en varias oportunidades, pero por tiempo no había podido entrar para ver... quería comprar un cuadro para mi padre. Estará de cumpleaños pronto —Respondió la rubia un poco nerviosa. Ahora que estaba sólo con él, pudo observarlo con mas detalle. Era realmente guapo.

— Tengo una galería con algunos cuadros que quizás podrían gustarte, ven, pasa por acá —Dijo amablemente, caminando hacia otro sector de la tienda, seguido de Sharon—, estos cuadros están un poco más baratos porque llevan tiempo. Elige con tranquilidad. Estaré al fondo por si necesitas algo.

— Si claro...muchas gracias Steve... —El rubio estaba por abandonar aquella sala, hasta que...—, disculpa... —Se detuvo para ponerle atención—, ¿tú eres el autor de todos estos cuadros?

— Así es —Afirmó—, todos los cuadros son obras mías —La detective quedó impresionada con el talento de él. Probablemente lo imaginaba en algún trabajo siendo modelo o algo por el estilo, pero pintor, eso sí que no se lo esperó.

— Es maravilloso, realmente tienes mucho talento —Dijo esto, acercándose a una de las pinturas, la cual, era un paisaje de un atardecer—, jamás pensé que este local era tu lugar de trabajo...

— El mundo es muy pequeño —Respondió el rubio, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que ella de igual manera, le contestó, asomándose tímidamente por sus labios—, bueno, te dejo. Iré a terminar algunas cosas. Me avisas si te gustó algo.

El muchacho se retiró, dejándola sola en aquel salón.

Simplemente, no podía concentrarse en elegir alguno de los cuadros. Si fuera por ella, elegiría cualquiera. Pero debía escoger bien, ya que realmente era el cumpleaños de su padre.

Sharon sabía algo de pintura. Y pudo ver en varios cuadros, que Steve se iba mucho por el lado del _impresionismo_ y _realismo_. Una mezcla de ambos estilos, que utilizaba bastante bien.

Paró en un cuadro que se encontraba al medio de otros dos, el cual le pareció hermoso. Era sencillo. Una calle común y corriente con algunas viviendas. En aquella calle, se dibujaba una persona, la cual miraba hacia el cielo nocturno. Se notaba que era invierno, ya que las ramas de los árboles no tenían hojas y, el cuadro era iluminado por una hermosa luna llena. Un cuadro perfectamente pintado.

Era el cuadro perfecto.

Sharon volvió hacia donde Steve estaba y lo vio trabajar un poco. Se veía muy concentrado. Hasta le daba un poco de pena molestarlo. Se aclaró la garganta y ahí, el rubio se percató de su presencia.

— Discúlpame —Dijo él, dejando una de las brochas—, ¿decidiste algo?

— Si, a eso venía. Me llevaré un cuadro —Respondió—, el del paisaje nocturno, está hermoso.

Rogers se quitó el delantal que llevaba puesto, para luego, ir a buscar aquel cuadro que la rubia había escogido. Era de tamaño mediano, así que el rubio sacó una bolsa de papel para meter la pintura dentro.

»— Y... —Siguió ella—, ¿sigues viviendo donde mismo? Es decir, cuando te vi, venías con Natasha, me contaste que eras su vecino.

— Si, donde mismo... —Steve seguía concentrado en su tarea de envolver bien aquel cuadro. Al mencionar a Natasha, sus pulsaciones se aceleraron un poco. La extrañaba demasiado—, aquí tienes. Listo para regalo y son... —Steve estaba sacando la cuenta en un pequeño cuaderno donde tenía anotados los precios de sus cuadros—, ₽1.990 rublos.

La rubia le pasa el dinero a él, guardándola en una cajita. Luego de eso, toma la bolsa con el cuadro comprado.

— Gracias Steve, pasaré mas seguido a ver tus obras —Dijo—, además de pasar la voz a mis colegas para que tengas más ventas.

— No me va tan mal, aunque no lo parezca...pero gracias por eso —Agradeció. Steve se percató que Sharon se había quedado perdida en sus pensamientos, así que la interrumpió—, ¿estás bien?

— Si, ya me marcho. Muchas gracias y un gusto verte de nuevo, Steve —Ella tiende su mano para despedirse a lo cual, él responde de la misma manera. Cerró la puerta de la tienda, haciendo sonar la campanita.

Steve miró su reloj, eran aun las 16:30. Tenía mucho tiempo para terminar sus trabajos pendientes y avanzar en algunos pedidos.

Pero había uno en especial, que estaba en uno de sus tantos blocks de dibujo; aún no sabía que técnica aplicaría en la tela. Primero, lo terminaría de plasmar.

Sharon aún tenía sus pulsaciones al máximo. Jamás pensó encontrarse con Steve Rogers en aquella tienda, y menos imaginar, que él mismo era dueño y autor de todos aquellos cuadros. Le parecía fenomenal el talento del muchacho.

Rápidamente, sacó su celular para escribirle un mensaje a Wanda y comentarle aquella noticia.

.

* * *

.

Natasha se estaba preparando para salir a su misión. Sería de noche, como la mayoría de todas las que había hecho en el pasado. Sería muy fácil realizar aquello para ella.

Se recostó en la amplia cama de la habitación y puso música para relajarse. Aún le quedaba tiempo para llegar a la hora acordada y el lugar.

Extrañaba mucho a Steve. _Su voz, su sonrisa, sus abrazos_...realmente lo necesitaba a su lado. No se había percatado de la importancia que él había ocasionado en su actual vida.

Tomó su celular, pero no podía llamarlo. Podrían interceptar la llamada y enterarse de que ella tiene una relación amorosa. Aunque enviando mensajes de texto, era menos probable que sucediera; volvió a tomar su teléfono y empezó a escribir, pero ¿qué le diría?

 _«...Steve, espero estés bien. Ya tenemos alojamiento, es un hotel muy acogedor, tengo una cama para mi sola, sin tus ronquidos. Pero me encantaría poder compartirla contigo... te extraño...»_

Suspiró melancólica. A pesar de que ella amaba y quería mucho a Steve, se sentía sola. Odiaba esta maldita vida. Estar en las sombras, ocultarse. Ahora que al fin había encontrado algo de felicidad, volvía a caer en el mismo círculo.

Pero algo haría para desbaratar todo esto...lo tenía más que decidido; temía el salir trasquilada de esto, pero era tal vez, era un precio que pagar...

Su celular vibró. Inmediatamente lo tomó para ver de qué se trataba...una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba lentamente en la comisura de sus labios...

 _«...Eso me tiene muy tranquilo... Ya queda muy poco para vernos, ten paciencia. También te he extrañado muchísimo Nat. Cuando vuelvas, te tendré una sorpresa que espero te guste...»_

¿Acaso podía ser mas perfecto? Pues para ella, lo era en todo aspecto.

 **[Continuará...]**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Bueno así concluye el capítulo 10. Espero les haya gustado y que la historia les esté gustando. Nos leemos pronto :) y gracias por sus reviews

Atte,

Kuchi_


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **MARVEL & Disney©** no me pertenecen. La historia es creación mía.

 **Notas de la autora:** CAPÍTULO PARA +18 (Si eres menor de edad, no me responsabilizo de lo demás). Lo que empiece y termine con (...) son flasbacks

.

* * *

.

 **Sábado 23:20 pm, Krasnoyarsk, Siberia.**

La misión era sencilla: asesinar lo más limpio posible a Nikolai Petrova. Un activista joven, de partido político donde estaba llevando a cabo, una operación para desbaratar carteles de droga en el país. Alguien de bien, pero para la agencia, este sujeto era peligro inminente, ya que, si desbarataban estas agrupaciones, la nueva y mejorada KGB no podría seguir operando. Recibían dinero de éstos pasa subsistir.

Natasha tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados. Iba a matar a un hombre que hacía un bien mayor, y él podía, de alguna manera, hacer que todo esto saliera a la luz de una vez por todas. Era terrible la decisión que ella debía tomar.

Si lo hacía, sus manos nuevamente, estarían manchadas de sangre. No quería hacerlo.

Pero tenía que...

Se encontraba en la azotea de un edificio. Vestía completamente de negro para pasar desapercibida. En su espalda, sacó un rifle francotirador, el cual colocó encima de un trípode para poder manejarlo; su objetivo se encontraba a 500 metros de ella. El dato que le habían dado del sujeto, era que, a esa hora, estaría saliendo de un hotel, ya que estaba promocionando una charla. Después de eso, se iría a un apartamento cerca de ahí, que imaginaba era su lugar de descanso o su casa, quien sabe.

Miró su reloj. Eran las 23:25. Debería llegar en unos 10 minutos más. Su corazón latía tan fuerte, que podía sentir los latidos en sus oídos. Hasta pensó que le estaba dando alguna alza de presión arterial. Pero ella sabía que eran sólo nervios. Años sin hacer este trabajo...

Pasaron los minutos como segundos y ahí tenía a su blanco, el cual había llegado a la habitación. Podía verlo a través de la mira; no estaba segura de actuar ¿realmente tenía que hacerlo? No había nadie más que lo hiciera.

Se acomodó en frente del rifle, apuntándolo. El sujeto estaba moviéndose demasiado. Así no podía hacer un disparo limpio. Eso la frustraba demasiado ¿estaba bien pensar así? Iba a asesinar a alguien... definitivamente necesitaba de alguna manera, terminar con todo esto.

De pronto, su blanco se estabilizó. Se quedó quieto frente a un espejo. Se estaba quitando la corbata. Este era el momento preciso para realizar aquel disparo.

—«Uno...»

Empezó a contar ella en su cabeza. Natasha intuía que su presión arterial ya bordeaba las 200 pulsaciones por minuto, aunque sabía que era imposible ¿dónde habían quedado sus nervios de acero?

—«Dos...»

Posicionó su dedo en el gatillo, quitó el seguro de su arma...sólo un segundo más...

—«Tres...»

.

* * *

.

 **Domingo, 19:30 pm. Vnukovo (VKO), Aeropuerto de Moscú.**

Se sentía nervioso. A pesar que fue por super poco tiempo aquel viaje, tenía muchas ganas de volver a ver su novia.

El vuelo debía llegar a las 20:00pm. Y Steve, como era un poco ansioso, prefirió llegar media hora antes. Lo genial, era que había podido terminar varias de sus obras que tenía pendientes. También logró vender unos tres cuadros extras, así que, por ende, dinero extra.

Y lo mejor de todo, era que hoy volvía Natasha. No podía pedir más a la vida.

Se sentó a esperar otros minutos. Ya no quedaba nada para que el vuelo aterrizase. Se sintió idiota de pronto, ya que volvía a sentir las tontas mariposas en el estómago, como si fuese la primera vez que la hubiera visto. Respiró profundo para tranquilizarse. Sacó su celular para escuchar algo de música mientras esperaba.

Cerró sus ojos de pronto, relajándose con la música de su dispositivo, recordando algunas anécdotas de cuando conoció a Natasha. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Hasta se sentía ridículo, porque reía solo. La gente lo miraba extraño, pero prefería estar de esta manera, como un loco enamorado de su chica.

De pronto salió del trance, ya que su celular vibró con un mensaje de ella.

«Aterrizó el avión...estoy ansiosa por verte»

Steve gira su mirada hacia la pantalla, donde mostraba el vuelo de Natasha, que mostraba el mensaje de _"SIB-735 Arrived"._

Natasha le había dicho que no se preocupara por ella, que no era necesario que él la fuera a encontrar al aeropuerto. Pediría un taxi y listo. Pero Steve era demasiado servicial. No iba a permitir que ella se devolviese sola.

Se dirigió hacia donde salen los pasajeros de desembarques nacionales. Salía mucha gente, familias, adultos, adolescentes, adultos mayores. Pero aún no podía divisar a su pelirroja.

De pronto, alguien le toca el hombro. Asustado, voltea a ver quién era.

— ¿Viste un fantasma Rogers? —Natasha se quitó los anteojos de sol—, te comieron la lengua los ratones.

Steve estaba un poco en shock. Pensaba que ella saldría por esta sección. Y bueno, a pesar de que él siempre la sorprendía con cosas, era él, quien se sentía realmente sorprendido por ella.

»— Estamos en el aeropuerto de Moscú, Steve —Volvió a hablar ella—, tiene dos salidas de pasajeros. El de _Sheremetyevo_ tiene una sola —Le rectificó—, supongo que te confundiste...

— Tienes razón —Al fin había articulado palabra—, soy un idiota.

— Si, es verdad —Dijo ella. El rubio la observó un poco ofendido, sus ojos de cachorro lo delataban. Ella no podía resistirse a su mirada—, pero el idiota que más extrañé estando fuera...

Ella se acercó rápidamente, donde el rubio la atrapó en un abrazo profundo, hundiendo su rostro en el fino cuello de ella; Natasha lo abrazaba fuertemente, acariciando el cabello de éste. Dios, como extrañaba su perfume.

Habían sido solo dos días de ausencia, donde ambos se habían extrañado mucho. Ahora, era de esperar, que los "viajes" repentinos no sean tan seguidos. Eso esperaba Natasha al menos, ya que tenía que arreglar todo este albedrío de una vez por todas.

La pelirroja se separó de él un momento, para finalmente, besar aquellos labios, que eran de su propiedad; Steve rodeó la cintura de ella, acercándola más a su cuerpo, sin detener aquel beso, que demostraba amor puro; luego de otros segundos, se separaron por falta de aire.

— Bienvenida a casa... —Dijo en un susurro, mientras pegaba su frente con la de ella.

— Gracias Steve... —Natasha sonreía. Estaba feliz de volver.

Salieron para tomar uno de los taxis tipo transfer que se estacionaban afuera para tomar pasajeros. Steve, como era de esperarse, tomó la maleta de su novia, guardándolo en la parte de atrás, donde debe ir el equipaje. Ella se subió, seguido de él, cerrando la puerta de corredera. Ahora, camino a casa.

— ¿Pudiste terminar las obras que tenías pendiente? —Preguntó ella.

— Si, las terminé justo a tiempo. Las vinieron a buscar hoy en la tarde —Él tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella—, además, fue mucha más gente al local, además de realizar muchos más encargos. Así que tenemos un poco más de ingresos este mes.

— Me alegro mucho Steve, eres un buen artista. Todos aman tus obras —Ella lo miró a los ojos y él, sólo se dedicó a responderle con una sonrisa tan cálida, que derretía su corazón.

»— Y —Continuó ella—, ¿cuál es la sorpresa que me dijiste que tenías? —Natasha sacó de sus pensamientos a Steve—, recuerdo que me escribiste eso.

— Señorita Romanoff, usted es una persona muy ansiosa —Respondió él.

— ¿No me vas a contar ni siquiera de qué se trata? —Steve soltó una pequeña carcajada. Natasha parecía una niña pequeña preguntando tantas veces—, Steve...

— Tranquila, ya verás —Le respondió él con toda la calma que sólo él podía entregarle.

.

* * *

.

El transfer los dejó a fuera del edificio. Steve cerró la puerta y agradeció al conductor, pagándole la tarifa. Como era fin de semana, subía un poco, pero menos mal, tenía dinero de sobra para eso.

Natasha se dio cuenta de inmediato cuál había sido la sorpresa que Steve le había dicho. No había que adivinar tanto. Él permanecía callado, esperando alguna reacción de ella.

— Así que... —Dijo ella—, finalmente la compraste.

— Si, no pude evitarlo. Pero sé que te encantará pasear en ella.

Steve había comprado una motocicleta. Él le había comentado que le gustaría tener una. Así podrían salir a pasear a muchos lugares juntos. A Natasha le fascinaba la idea. Así que, lo felicitó con un tierno beso en los labios.

— Felicidades Steve, está preciosa —Sonrió ella. Para Steve, la motocicleta había pasado a segundo plano. Sólo la necesitaba a ella para ser feliz.

Subieron las escaleras, hasta el quinto piso, que era donde vivían. Natasha de pronto, miró hacia al frente. Era la puerta de su antiguo apartamento. Como ella se había cambiado, ahora estaba en renta. Y al parecer, aún no llegaba nadie a vivir ahí. Dio un suspiro de nostalgia y se giró hacia su actual hogar: junto a Steve.

— Estoy agotada... —Se tiró en el sofá—, extrañaba tanto volver. Las reuniones son aburridas —Ella sabía de antemano que mentía, pero debía hacerlo, hasta solucionar toda su vida como ex agente; se quitó los zapatos de tacón que llevaba puestos dejándolos a un lado.

— Ya lo creo —Steve cerró la puerta del apartamento, dejando la maleta de la pelirroja a un lado—, ¿quieres comer algo?

— ¿Y si pedimos algo? —Sugirió ella— además, es tarde para cocinar.

— Es una buena idea —Natasha sonrió ante esa afirmación. El rubio sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo—, ¿puedes traerme aquellos folletos? Hay números para llamar.

— Steve, ¿sabes que existen aplicaciones donde puedes pedir la comida, verdad? —Ella arqueó una ceja. El rubio no era muy tecnológico al parecer.

— Si, tienes razón —Afirmó él—, no suelo usar esas cosas. Soy más tradicional.

— Lo sé, me he dado cuenta —Se levantó del sofá, acercándose hacia él. El rubio no pudo esconder el pequeño rubor de sus mejillas. Más por tenerla tan cerca de sus narices, era por lo anticuado— eres como un anciano encerrado en un cuerpo de adulto joven...

— Si... tal vez, deba modernizarme un poco...

La tomó por la cintura, acercándola hacia él y depositando un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios. Algo tierno por su parte.

De pronto, Natasha tomó su rostro, acercándolo al suyo para besarlo con fuerza, a lo que Steve respondió de la misma forma. Y esta vez, el rubio se atrevió un poco más, en tomar con sus manos, el trasero de ella, gesto que pudo traducir a una sola cosa...

.

* * *

.

Domingo por la noche y James Barnes estaba en el bar, sólo. Él no solía ser así, al contrario. Pero el día de hoy no quería tener compañía de nadie.

Estaba un poco enfadado con Steve y su actitud. Jamás lo había visto tan embobado con una chica. Y es que él, desconfió de inmediato en el actuar de Natasha, donde repentinamente tuvo un viaje de negocios. Pero no había que culparlo demasiado. Él era así con casi todo el mundo. Dudoso.

Quizás se debía, a que, en su infancia y adolescencia, las personas con las que se rodeó no fueron muy gentiles con él, a excepción claro, de Steve y Sam. Y por eso, tiene ese mecanismo de defensa. Él sabe de antemano, que era una debilidad que debía cambiar. Juzgar a las personas por un simple actuar no significa nada. Debía trabajar en aquello.

Se bebió el último sorbo de cerveza. Le pidió al barman que le sirviera otro vaso; claramente no se emborracharía, ya que mañana debía trabajar. Pero siempre hay ganas para más de una cerveza ¿verdad?

Sharon estaba esperando a su amiga Wanda. Casi siempre los domingos se juntaban antes de empezar la semana laboral; de pronto la vio entrar al bar. La rubia levantó la mano para que la ubicase. La saludó con un abrazo y luego se sentó en frente de ella.

— Pedí por ti —Mencionó Sharon—, cerveza negra ¿o querías otra cosa?

— Gracias Sharon, oh no, está bien—Respondió, para luego, continuar—, así que... ¿cuándo irás a la casa de ese Steve?, ya me contaste que, por casualidad, trabaja en aquella tienda de arte.

— No creo que sea necesario ir a su apartamento Wanda —Dijo ella. De pronto, llega el muchacho con el pedido de bebidas, dejándolas encima de la mesa—, si ya sé donde trabaja, puedo ir a verlo las veces que yo quiera.

— Tienes razón —Toma su vaso para beber un poco—, de verdad tengo mucha curiosidad de conocerlo. Debe ser muy guapo como para que sigas aún pensando en él. Y sólo lo has visto un par de veces.

— Si, es verdad —Sharon también le da un pequeño sorbo a su bebida—, debo estar un poco obsesionada. Es que ¿sabes?, no puedo creer que sea vecino de Natasha —Wanda arqueó una ceja—, es decir, ella siempre se ve malhumorada o muy seria. No es para nada simpática y ese día, él la estaba ayudando a cargar unas cosas...

— Ufff, pero que fuerte esos celos amiga, relájate —Le dijo humorísticamente. Sharon frunció un poco el ceño ante esa respuesta—, pero tranquila. Si sabes que ella no es competencia para ti, deberías dejar de pensar en aquello ¿no te parece?

— Lo sé, pero debo tener precaución de todas formas...

Sharon de verdad deseaba saber más sobre la vida de Steve. Como alguien de tan lejos, haya venido a vivir a este país, y donde el único lugar del mundo donde se habla ruso, es en este lugar.

Al darle otro sorbo a su vaso de cerveza, se percató de algo. Más bien, de alguien en particular.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia la barra. Un poco más allá estaba James Barnes, tomando al parecer sin compañía. Eso era extraño, ya que él solía estar siempre acompañado, con algunos compañeros de trabajo.

— ¿Sabes? Podríamos invitar a alguien a la mesa, digo para que la tarde sea más interesante —Dijo Sharon de pronto. Wanda parpadeó rápido, sin comprender lo que su amiga había dicho.

— ¿De qué hablas?

La castaña vio como Sharon se levantaba de su puesto, sin perderle la mirada, dirigiéndose hacia la barra. Ella no comprendía absolutamente nada. Salvo, que ahora la observaba hablando con un tipo ¿acaso su amiga lo conocía? Sin más, volteó para beber otro sorbo de su cerveza, que estaba bastante deliciosa, hasta que...

— Hola...

Wanda escuchó detrás de sí. Al voltear, se trataba de aquel muchacho con quien Sharon estaba hablando hace unos momentos atrás. Realmente no entendía que estaba tramando su colega; no podía ver con claridad su semblante, pero su mirada la había cautivado por completo, y aquella chaqueta de cuero hacía que se viera bien provocador. O al menos eso era lo que pasaba por su mente.

— Hola ¿y tú eres...? —Maximoff abre los ojos, mirando a la rubia. Ella no respondió y volvió a sentarse en su puesto.

— Soy James Barnes... —Dijo él, extendiendo su mano. Ella respondió el saludo de igual forma—, tu amiga es mi jefa.

Y así fue como Wanda Maximoff conoció al famoso James Barnes del que tanto hablaba Sharon; el castaño se percató que la muchacha no respondía, así que volvió a hablar.

»— ¿Las molesto con un poco de compañía señoritas?

.

* * *

.

Ni siquiera habían pasado dos días. En total fue un día y medio que Natasha tuvo aquel viaje de negocios fuera de Moscú, pero para Steve, le pareció una eternidad.

Él confiaba en ella ciegamente. Sabía que su pelirroja era una mujer muy esforzada y trabajadora. Y esa era una de las tantas cualidades que amaba de ella. De aquella mujer que llegó un día y le robó el corazón de una forma que jamás había pensado que lo haría.

Una pequeña risa salió de los labios de Natasha, cuando Steve, mordió delicadamente su cuello. Y es que a él le encantaba realizar aquellos toques en ella. Ambos se habían despojado de sus prendas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sólo las sábanas tapaban la mitad de sus cuerpos; la muchacha rodeó la cintura de su amado con sus piernas, sintiendo de inmediato la hombría de Steve encima de ella. El calor que emanaba era bastante notorio.

El rubio por su parte, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido grave, a causa de aquel acercamiento. Se sintió un poco idiota, ya que aún no estaban en pleno acto y ya sentía la necesidad de sentirla dentro.

Natasha sabía que su enamorado era algo vergonzoso en la intimidad. Ella siempre lo guiaba al principio del camino, pero él debía pavimentar el resto. El trabajo en equipo funciona en todas las áreas de la vida.

Siguieron besándose por unos minutos más, y es que Steve era adicto a la piel de la pelirroja, que era tan suave y blanca como la porcelana; ella simplemente se colocaba a disposición de su novio, que claramente, a ella no le importaba seguir sus pasos. Amaba cuando Steve tomaba la iniciativa. Hasta sentía que eso la extasiaba mucho más que cualquier otra cosa.

Steve empezó a bajar por su cuello, pasando por sus hombros, besando cada uno de sus pechos delicadamente. Ante ese tacto, la muchacha arqueó su espalda, mientras con sus manos, revoloteaba el cabello de su amado. Su respiración aumentaba en cada huella que él dejaba en su piel, que era realmente majestuoso.

Y claro que las clases de Natasha habían servido un poco. Esta vez fue más audaz y con sus manos, empezaba a bajar la ropa interior de su amada, depositando fogosos besos y pequeñas succiones cerca de su intimidad. Eso claramente, la pelirroja no se lo esperó por ningún motivo. Pero le encantaba sentir aquellos labios sobre su piel; de pronto, sin que ella lo notase, Steve la había dejado completamente desnuda frente a sus ojos; había retirado su ropa interior y ella, en un impulso, terminó de rodear la cintura de Steve con sus piernas, invitándolo. Steve claramente entendía aquel lenguaje.

— ¿No crees... que es muy pronto? —Preguntó él, mientras seguía besando su cuello y escuchaba a su amante jadear por aquellas caricias. Ella soltó una pequeña risa con una última mordida que él realizó en el lóbulo de su oreja.

— Pienso que no... —Tomó su rostro con ambas manos, donde sus ojos se toparon con aquellos océanos que tanto le gustaba mirar y perderse en ellos—, tú sólo sigue adelante...yo te sigo...

La sangre comenzaba a hervirle en aquella zona, gracias a la voz lujuriosa de Natasha. Ella siempre lograba ese efecto en él. Y no podía decirle que no. Él acataba sus órdenes y estaba encantado de cumplirlos.

Natasha ahogó un gemido en el hombro de Steve. Cerró sus ojos, sintiendo con placer, el miembro de Steve que se movía lentamente dentro de ella. Rayos, se sentía demasiado bien para ser cierto; rodeó nuevamente sus piernas en la cintura de su amado para que ambos estén mucho más cómodos.

Steve estaba aumentando el vaivén un poco más, y las respiraciones se hacían más entre cortadas. La pelirroja arqueó su espalda con una entrada de Steve, que no era fuerte, pero el placer la estaba inundado cada vez más. Y de pronto, un gemido un poco más sonoro salió de sus labios, lo que, para Steve, era música para sus oídos; él abrió los ojos sorprendido, ya que Natasha había puesto sus manos en el pecho de éste para que se detuviera unos momentos, empujándolo, cayendo de espaldas en la cama, y ella, delicadamente, se acomodó arriba de él, entrando nuevamente y sintiendo como palpitaba la hombría de Steve dentro de ella, que no dejaba de ser majestuoso.

— Me toca a mi tener un poco el control... —Dijo de pronto ella—, tuviste demasiada diversión...

— No me molesta... —Respondió—, soy todo tuyo.

Ella también se extasiaba al escucharlo respirar rápido o que él la llamase por su nombre en cada entrada que hacía. Al parecer, se trata de un gusto adquirido cuando se tiene sexo; Steve se dejaba manipular por las caricias de su novia, no le importaba absolutamente nada, ya que era bastante placentero; la pelirroja sintió unas traviesas manos que acariciaban su trasero cuando ella bajaba y se sentía endemoniadamente bien, y sólo la estaba tocando; luego, esas manos empezaban a recorrer su cintura y sus caderas...llegando a sus pechos, donde él comenzaba a masajearlos delicadamente. Su piel se volvió de gallina cuando llegó a esa parte y...

— ¡Mierda...! —Natasha no se pudo aguantar al decir una grosería, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras se movía. Era muy extraño que lo hiciera, pero no podía controlarse. Estaba demasiado extasiada...

— Romanoff, está mal decir esas palabras ¿lo sabías? —Steve bromeó con eso, haciendo que ella inclinase su cabeza hacia atrás, tragándose las otras palabras que tal vez pensaba decir. Volvió a mirarlo, su rostro estaba lleno de gotas de sudor.

— Cállate Rogers... —Respondió ella, también por su apellido—, me desconcentras...

Las manos juguetonas de Steve seguían acariciando aquel esvelto cuerpo de la pelirroja. Él notaba que aquellos toques hacían que su chica sintiera más placer. Eso era bueno y, además, prefería que ella disfrutase más que él. Y qué decir de las entradas y salidas de Natasha estando arriba, el rubio sentía que eran mucho más placenteras, no se quejaba.

Las embestidas de ella aumentaban cada vez más de velocidad, y no había que ser adivino para notar que ella estaba llegando a su clímax. La ayudó en eso, embistiendo de vuelta, donde Natasha soltó un gemido un poco más subido de tono que los anteriores, pero significaba que ya había liberado toda la tensión sobre él; El rubio la recibió en su pecho para que descansara, abrazándola o ordenando un poco su cabello.

— Eso fue...intenso... —Habló finalmente Steve—, ¿qué nos pasó?

— Supongo que... nos extrañamos mucho estos días...

Con los ojos cerrados y aún con la respiración entre cortada, le respondió. Él asintió dándole la razón a su novia. Steve tomó lo que quedaba de las mantas para taparse a ambos. La muchacha se acurrucó de inmediato en los brazos del rubio, mientras él la abrazaba cálidamente, depositando un pequeño beso en su frente.

—...Eres todo lo que necesito Nat —Susurró en su oído—, gracias por estar conmigo...

Romanoff no dijo absolutamente nada y se limitó en abrazar a su amado con mucha fuerza. Steve no quiso preguntar su reacción. Sólo aceptó aquel acto de amor, acunándola y dándole tranquilidad como él solía hacerlo.

Claramente, Natasha sentía mucho miedo. Miedo, de que Steve se enterase de lo que ella en realidad fue a hacer a Siberia, que no era una simple reunión de negocios...estaba aterrada de sólo pensar que sucedería en el futuro.

— Steve... —Mencionó ella algo tímida— prométeme algo... —Su voz era algo temblorosa, algo que Rogers no quiso preguntar. Tal vez era porque hacía un poco de frío en la habitación...

— Claro preciosa —El acomodó un mechón pelirrojo detrás de su oreja—, dime...

— Prométeme, que pase lo que pase... siempre estaremos juntos —Su mirada se encuentra con la de Steve. Sus ojos eran tan puros y cálidos. Natasha se sentía culpable por mentirle. Pero ella se había jurado a sí misma, que terminaría con todo.

— Claro que lo haré... —Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y luego, depositó un beso en ambas manos—, te amo Natasha...de eso no tienes por qué dudar...

Un par de lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de la pelirroja, las cuales, Steve retiró tiernamente con su mano; luego, la volvió a abrazar, atesorándola en sus brazos.

Definitivamente ella iba a luchar por él. Por este hombre que, por primera vez, tocó su corazón, llegando hasta su alma.

.

* * *

.

(...)

 _—«Tres...»_

 _Y no podía creer lo que había sucedido después..._

 _Su misión había terminado. El sujeto estaba muerto, pero Natasha estaba muy confundida con lo sucedido._

 _— No entiendo... —Dijo sorprendida y en voz alta. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos por la impresión—, no puede ser..._

 _El blanco de Natasha yacía en el suelo. Alguien le había disparado antes que ella y era muy extraño. Ella no había alcanzado a presionar el gatillo. Eso significaba, que alguien más estaba ahí con ella y no se había percatado en lo absoluto..._

 _Tomó su arma que poseía en el lado derecho de su pierna; lentamente, le quitó el seguro y comenzó a apuntar hacia el lado contrario a ella, buscando al autor del asesinato que ella debía hacer._

 _— Al parecer, los años no pasan en ti —Ella volteó de nuevo, queriendo encontrar el dueño de aquella voz—, estás hermosa..._

 _— ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Por qué disparaste a mi blanco?! —Empezó a interrogar ella. El sujeto aún no se dejaba ver._

 _— Porque sabía que no querías asesinarlo... —Respondió nuevamente aquella voz. De pronto, la pelirroja voltea hacia el otro lado, apuntando firmemente con su arma, hasta que apareció...—, aún dudas cuando asesinas, Natalia._

 _— No puede ser... —Lentamente, Natasha bajó su arma sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo sus ojos—, estás vivo... ¿cómo es posible...? —Su rostro mostraba mucho desconcierto e impresión._

Alexi Shostakov, estaba con vida. Algo que Natasha creía desde que le perdió el rastro en una misión hace varios años. Y lo tenía ahí, frente a ella...su ex esposo estaba vivo.

 **[Continuará...]**

.

* * *

.

¡Hola!,

Creo que había olvidado subir capítulos acá (generalmente lo hago en wattpad), pronto subiré los otros que tengo. Gracias por leerme y dejar reviews en este AU

Nos estamos leyendo ¡los quiero!

Atte,

Kuchi_


End file.
